


Transitions: The Fear of Jedikiah

by yinyang2261



Series: Transitions [13]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: As established and new Tomorrow People settle into their normal routines, suspicions of the reemergence of their oldest enemy prompts anxious attentions; and Jedikiah prepares to finally unleash his deadliest attack on Earth’s own Homo Superior.Part One of the Jedikiah's War story arc.The Transitions storyline will cover events from March 1979 to June 1980
Series: Transitions [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/968190





	Transitions: The Fear of Jedikiah

**Author's Note:**

> Story So Far: After the removal of the Sorson and Thargon conflict from the Earth system, the return of old friends, and defeating the combined might of the SIS, Doomsday Men, viopaths, and the Sogguth; the Tomorrow People have begun to settle into their new routines. Within these months, some have taken a sabbatical from Federation duties or a leave of absence from Tomorrow People responsibilities; and others have begun life changing personal projects and private reflections. Throughout these proceeding months; new telepaths and allies have been found, allowing for the reestablishment of a new Lab in Northern Scotland. Jedikiah also has returned to Earth, allying himself with individuals who are fearful of continued telepathic influence and committed themselves to service of the Sogguth, has continued to strategically move his pieces for his eventual showdown with the telepaths of Earth. Now, after months of preparation, Jedikiah commences with his long-term goal, to destroy the Tomorrow People and eventually, the Federation.

Near the Hathaway Residence  
Hampstead, London  
April, 1973

The three figures had been sitting at the park, keeping an eye on a specific house in the distance. Two of the individuals wore biker attire while the other person wore clothes which seemed more befitting some religious leader.

“Are you sure this is her stay of residence?” the dark-haired motorcyclist asked.

“Of course, it is. Our instructions from his supervisor confirmed this. We’re not idiots,” Ginge Harding said irritatingly to his smaller associate.

Ginge heard his partner in crime, Lefty, chuckle at his response. The quiet one had also been wearing a brown leather jacket for the cold, getting a sour look from Ginge from his reaction.

“Silence!” Jedikiah ordered as he tilted his head just a bit, as if he were listening to something.

[John, have we really found another telepath?]

[I think so. Kenny was at his school today and he’s positive the boy showed some reaction when he purposely spoke telepathically to me]

[So, in the next day or two, we’ll have a new Tomorrow Person. This is wonderful! What’s his name?]

[Yes we will. Now hurry to the Lab. TIM has an idea on how we can triangulate our special powers to assist Stephen Jameson in his breakout]

[On my way]

A new and emerging telepath. This did change everything. Jedikiah regarded his minions, and not for the first time, wondered if they would be smart enough to adapt to these changes of plans.

“There she is. When do we get her?” Ginge asked.

“We don’t. Head back to Bethan Hall and await further instructions,” Jedikiah ordered.

While there was some useless arguing, the two members of the motorcycle gang eventually started their engines and left the area. Jedikiah pondered the new strategy, as there had been many since their arrival on this backwater world. His confrontation and betrayal of the Cyclops scientist Uutinni had caused the ship to encounter a meteor storm, killing the telepaths needed to pilot the spacecraft. The head Cyclops scientist named Raash had ordered him to seek out a special kind of telepath whom he suspected might be found on this world. Jedikiah spent a fair amount of time in Chicago, Illinois, attempting to coax a young man named Warren Gray to breakout into a telepath. While that did not yield results, Raash had discovered more seasoned telepaths in England. He recalled making arrangements with an Earth scientist named Valeria Suarez to lease out a property she owned to keep his equipment needed to capture this group. It had been strictly a professional courtesy from her, as he had assisted the physician in a personal matter regarding her initial starting up her non-profit foundation. 

Jedikiah had barely been in England for a few days before encountering Ginge and Lefty, feeling that he could use their lack of intelligence, but strong bodies and familiarization of the local area, to capture the telepaths. During his short time in England, he was able to confirm there were at least three telepaths in the vicinity, while listening in on their telepathic communications with each other. While he didn’t know the names of these telepaths or where they were headquartered, he was satisfied that he had found the residence of at least one of them. He looked back in the direction of the female telepath’s presence, but she was already gone. If it hadn’t been for those blundering fools he had been leading about, he might’ve been able to catch a glimpse of her face to recognize later on. But regardless, the potential of another telepath emerging would play well into his plan. To have all three coaxing this new one to “breakout” would ensure that he could have all the telepaths he would need to bring to Raash and leave this miserable world. He would have to move fast to get the personal statistics needed to find this Stephen Jameson; and with the information revealed and probably well documented in official records, it wouldn’t take much to figure out this boy’s daily routine.

A vibration in his ear caught his attention. He opened communications. A familiar female voice spoke on the other end.

“Dr. Suarez, how are things?”

The shape changing robot listened for a bit to her discussion. He listened intently for a few seconds more, waiting for her to cease her vocal argument.

“I see. As I am happened to be headed back to Bethan Hall, I shall discuss the matter with my…passionate followers. You can rest assured, I shall rectify this situation. I do appreciate your courtesy in allowing my brethren to inhabit your residence for the next month or so, and I shall honor our agreement. Good day to you.”

The communication ceased and Jedikiah began to become a bit infuriated. It sounded like Ginge’s motorcycle gang minions were playing havoc about the estate and disturbing the nearby neighbors. Considering that much of what was going on needed to remain secret, he would need to have a serious discussion with these Earth idiots.

Taking one last look at the female telepath’s residence, he activated a matter transporter device and disappeared from view.

***

Havenshire Estate, Scotland  
August 1979

Thursday

“How are you feeling, father?” John asked as he came down the stairs.

“I’m doing just fine John. Aren’t you going to be late for your meeting?” Mr. Holloway asked.

“It’s not for another twenty minutes. How long have you been on your feet?” John asked worriedly.

“Not long enough. And you are not going to mother hen me, so you can stop that right now. The doctor said I could stand for thirty minutes at a time or until I feel tired. You get to your duties, I’ll be just fine,” Thomas Holloway said.

“Well…okay, father. I won’t be long,” John responded.

“John,” Thomas Holloway said causing his son to stop in his tracks, “I appreciate that you want to ensure my well-being. I’ve been…overwhelmed by the support and caring I’ve received from your friends. I’ve even been impressed by the condolences from some of your newer members, Maeve and…Hans; they’ve never even met my wife…your mother, and yet they offered their caring words anyway. It’s time now that you offer all of yourself to them. You’ve done enough and you can’t be with me through every part of my convalescence and grieving process. I’ll be just fine. Time for you to go back to leading your Tomorrow People. Am I understood? Now you go on and get to it, and I’m going to have a drink with this lovely woman here, as we celebrate my recuperation.”

John nodded as he watched his father retrieve a magnetized picture of Jackleyn Holloway from the refrigerator. No more words were spoken as he silently acknowledged his father’s wishes and proceeded out the backyard door. Once on the grass, he turned around to begin his jaunt to Havenshire. His father was looking out the door, a strong and proud look on his features as he slightly nodded to him. John smiled, stared a second longer, and started to begin his jaunt.

“From what I have seen, John, your father seems like he truly is on the mends, physically.”

John regarded the familiar female voice before responding. “Well, that’s the thing. What he’s said, and how he said it, would be the perfect usual response from him. I find it interesting that this scene is a combination of three or four different discussions I’ve had with him these past few weeks.”

“That’s what these telepathic connection therapies are all about, John. Now, why do you feel your father shouldn’t be responding the way he is?”

There was something warm and consistently soothing about her voice. It was no wonder he had taken to it so quickly since their first telepathic connection a month ago.

“Well, because his wife of close to thirty years was killed……passed away, and he’s going about like he’s getting over a situation that he’s had with disciplining me from time to time,” John said with a tinge of frustration. “Could you please show yourself? I’m needing to actually talk to you face to face.”

Autumn Harvest Moon appeared before John, a serious and concerned look on her face. “This is the second time you’ve spoken out with the theory that your mother was killed.” 

“Well, yes. She was, by a cerebral aneurysm,” John reminded her.

Autumn held back from automatically replying to his curt response. She waited until he exuded the calmness he had from earlier.

“Your words say that she was indeed, killed by her aneurysm; but your tone believes that she was affected by something, which you believe…caused her aneurysm.”

“Can we come back to the real world now? I’m not in the mood to experience such blatant honesty like we usually do in these telepathic connections,” John said.

Autumn acknowledged his request and he soon felt the familiar sensation of leaving the telepathic world, and coming into the physical realm. His physical senses started to become alive once more as the mental connection eased away. He became conscious enough to retreat his fingers away from Autumn’s temples; as such, she performed the same movement.

John was always amazed at the sheer intimacy and truth which permeated these sessions. It was of continual surprise that he had wanted to continue these specific activities once a week with the one person whom he had barely gotten to know. However, it was different this time, as he had requested another session with Autumn within the past 48 hours; and while she had warned him that he hadn’t worked his way up to the raw power and intensity these multiple sessions within a shorter amount of time would entail, he felt that he could probably handle it. He had also become very aware that ever since Autumn had telepathically given him his mother’s last words, he had felt that he could trust the woman and no harm would befall him during these sittings.

Autumn quietly regarded the young man in front of her. “I did warn you about the connection. Forty-eight hours since your last one is still too soon.”

John nodded as he retrieved a small towel from a nearby table. While he had expected to develop sweat, like he usually did in these sessions, his forehead and shirt seemed even more drenched in his physical reaction to it this last go around.

Autumn got to her feet, offering her hand to the young telepath who also had been kneeling on the carpeted floor. John gratefully took it and was helped up to his feet. The warm light coming from the mid-morning sun shone softly through the large window facing the varied green Scottish countryside. She noticed John looking intently at her and felt a slight warmth coming from her face.

“Well, you should rest a bit before coming to the Lab for the meeting. Are you sure you want to talk about this person? From what you’ve described, this could easily make our newer telepaths a bit anxious,” Autumn said.

John wiped his face and hair, which he noticed was also a bit damp. He would have to shower before starting the rest of the day.

“I’m sure Autumn. Initially, there were just too many similarities for it to be coincidental. And now, from the other recent information that’s been received, I just believe it’s better to find out for certain instead of waiting around to react. When it has come to this shape-changing robot, we’ve learned it’s better to be aware and prepared.”

“Understood,” Autumn said, quietly staring at John.

The two regarded each other for a second longer before John made movement to head out the room. He was just about ready to leave when Autumn spoke his name. He turned around to see her standing, strong in confidence.

“You and your father are going to come out from this ordeal well.”

John looked at her, expecting more of a speech. Simple and to the fact, which was something he could admire. He slowly returned her smile, surprised to find himself somewhat comparing her surface features, to the Native Americans from America, as they seemed fairly similar.

“Did you and your family utilize this talent often, this visual telepathic meditation…for lack of a better description?” John suddenly questioned her, somewhat taking her by surprise. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” John said, just as suddenly remembering that Autumn herself had not only lost her family, but her whole civilization.

“No, that’s okay. We haven’t really had a chance to talk too often, even after moving to this immense residence. This Eli, whose property we’ve been fortunate enough to be a guest at, seems quite active, I’ve rarely seen him,” Autumn said.

John graciously showed Autumn to one of two padded chairs, which were separated by a small table. After taking a seat, he responded to her statement.

“Eli Goldberg and his great-niece, Iona McIntyre went off-planet for a week to meet Munroe’s family. Afterwards, Iona went to work for a movie company at Elstree Studios near London. I can’t recall the title of the film she’s been working on, something science fiction, but she was very excited about starting a career she had been wanting to get into for a while. Eli has been doing his usual thing and getting to know various members of our group,” John explained.

“I see” Autumn nodded thoughtfully. “Regarding your earlier question, Ariel and I used this type of visual telepathic connection all the time. We were sisters in every way but biological.”

John slowly nodded. “Your parents and Warden, also?”

Autumn had a warm smile come to her face from memories she obviously was revisiting. “We did. It was just part of our culture. We were a very open society, that didn’t have much in the name of secrets. We had our personal secrets, mind you, but it wasn’t like here where your governments and people have secrets on purpose which could conceivably hurt others. It’s interesting, thinking back on it, Warden was somewhat like the way your society is at the moment.”

John furrowed his brow slightly. “Really? How so?”

“Warden was a very comforting and involved man. When my parents crossed over, he and his daughter, Ariel, took me in. However, he could be very private and as secretive as members of current Earth’s society. And he always seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes. I always assumed it was because he was missing his bond-mate of many years. I never met her, as she had already crossed over by the time I had met him,” Autumn explained.

“Your society seems to have been much more attuned with utilizing the full potential of being a telepath than even the Federation at times,” John remarked.

Autumn laughed a bit. “I’m sure I’m being biased, as it is my own civilization I’m talking about. But on that subject, I do recall you and Carol helping her youngest sister Dana with a similar telepathic inducement.”

John thought back to yesterday as he responded. “Carol was concerned for Dana. You’re aware of the attack and killings of a troop of British soldiers in Warrenpoint, caused by the IRA three days ago. It caused her much anxiety because she felt the danger during yours and Stephen’s scavenger hunt weeks earlier; she believed she could’ve prevented it if she was more familiar with how her precog gifts work. Carol has a similar ability, not as strong as Dana’s but enough to where she is able to recognize danger when it’s in the vicinity. Carol and I decided to telepathically open up Dana’s reception of her precog gifts, just enough to where she should be able to decipher if it’s an immediate danger or something that could happen later in the future. I guess we’ll find out if the session worked. She has been in a more active spirit now, at the very least, being with other people instead of being depressed by herself.”

“I’m a bit surprised you Tomorrow People don’t utilize this talent more often. I would’ve thought you and Elizabeth…I’ve noticed a mutual respect and closeness between you two,” Autumn said.

“There have been rare occasions that we have. Right now, I don’t feel I could establish that type of a connection with Elizabeth. We…had a bit of a misunderstanding some months back. Well, I assumed she had emotional feelings for me on a more intimate level, and she didn’t. I embarrassed both of us, you could say,” John said.

“But I’ve seen that you two have gotten along,” Autumn reiterated.

“We have. We straightened that misunderstanding out. Me, personally, I think I would still feel embarrassed if she was in my mind at the same intensity as you are,” John said.

“And you’re not embarrassed having me in your mind?” Autumn said in a tone verging on a statement.

“Well, when you put in that specific way; I think sometimes, when discussing details of such…intimacy, it seems like it would be better talking to one whom there hasn’t been an established personal connection. One who isn’t burdened by the long-term friendship established, prompting one to have preconceived biases. You pretty much tell it like it is. There’s a popular saying, ‘…sometimes, it helps to talk to a stranger about things, topics which one would be uncomfortable with talking about with friends,’ I believe that’s the traditional saying,” John said with a slight smile.

Autumn slightly nodded. “And I am here, if you need to talk. Which I anticipate you will.”

John furrowed his brow a bit. “You seem quite certain of that.”

“Your friends….and TIM, care greatly for your well-being. They’ve explained well-known common deficiencies of yourself when you believed you should’ve handled certain events better; examples being when you and your group had to leave Earth for a year after your conflict with Jedikiah, and then a short while afterwards when Stephen and Tyso were infected with a deadly virus, potentially killing them if they weren’t sent away to a Federation medical facility immediately,” Autumn said.

“You’re…quite direct, Autumn,” John said with a combination of slight uncomfortableness and impressed by the former village princess’s knowledge of the Tomorrow People’s past.

“I understand your reaction. Carol, Warren, Kim, and Kenny had very similar reactive looks when we first met. It was part of my culture to be direct and honest with our words. I’ve also noticed quite a few others, like Mike, Elizabeth, and Alexio have these same attributes,” Autumn said.

“Yes, well from what I’ve been hearing from Alexio, he has a lot to learn about when and how to utilize this…talent,” John said.

“He’s…how would you say, a bit rough around the edges. But there is a strong integrity the young man possesses; and he is willing to learn. I wouldn’t concern yourself too much about him,” Autumn said as she began to go walk toward the opposite end of the room toward the door.

“Where are you going?” John asked with slight surprise.

“I’m going for a run with Warren, Kim, Carol, and Kenny after the meeting, so I’m getting into some running clothes Carol and Kim recommended. We’ve been engaged in this morning ritual for the past month now. Alexio and Muirne have also been joining us this past week. You’re welcome to participate with us if you’d like. The physical activity would do you well, I’m sure,” Autumn added.

“Yes…I’m sure it would. I’m rather surprised that Muirne has had the time to come along; with her and Maeve spending so much time in Warrenpoint after that atrocious IRA bombing of that military convoy three days ago there,” John repeated from earlier, with some disgust in his tone at the subject. “There are times I wonder how we’ll be able to take over in this world if we’re genetically dispositioned to not wage wars. Sometimes, that seems to be the only way to make change in this world.”

“The place where one is born will always affect one in specific ways unique to them. The Sharpe twins, as I’m sure you recall, did live there for a significant period of time in their younger…years. They’re doing well, considering the violent act which has affected their earlier lived hometown. Dana, on the other hand, I’m somewhat concerned about. I know you just stated that you and Carol helped her, but she does still blame herself,” Autumn said.

“I know. I was thinking about talking to her again about why she shouldn’t. Precog abilities have always been haphazard without consistent and solid training. Carol and even Stephen have tried to discuss this with her, but she remains unconvinced,” John said.

“That sounds like a good idea. I sense she is personally, very concerned about where she places in all this…Tomorrow People business, although she won’t consciously reveal this anytime to anyone soon,” Autumn said.

John looked intensely at the young woman. “You’ve gone through this, also?”

“I have. You’ll have to remember that she’s still a very young individual, as you all were when you gained your special powers.”

“I won’t forget,” John said nodding. “And Autumn…thank you for these discussions and conversations, I’ve really appreciated them.”

“You are most welcome…John,” Autumn gently said as she closed the door behind her.

John continued to look at where the young woman had stood for an extended time afterward, before resuming his prior thoughts about the topic his upcoming meeting with the others would entail.

***

The Lab

John had been doing his best to settle down his nerves while simultaneously observing the various conversations going on in the newest, thrice-born Lab. There was a steady murmur of conversation, followed by the occasional outburst of laughter and words, mostly by the group who had taken Stephen’s description of them as “neopaths” to heart. He was somewhat surprised that Mike had managed to get away from his multi-country, music tour his band was currently on, opening for a musician named Byron Lucifer. It was good to see him after so many weeks away at a time. The only one who wasn’t here was Hsui-Tai, whom only TIM was able to keep rather sporadic communication with at least once a month. Hsui-Tai was on an extremely personal mission to investigate her past, something he knew was very important to her. Even though she had appeared for his mother’s funeral, she had only stayed for part of the afternoon, before returning to Japan to resume her quest. It was still a bit surprising to have everyone here, even with the spacious accommodations the Lab had inherited in the lower basement of Havenshire Castle, the area where the five tables were situated still seemed to be near the bursting point regarding an area of such spacious size. Not for the first time, did John wonder what they would have to do when even more Tomorrow People developed. It was obvious they wouldn’t be able to house everyone here in Havenshire. It always felt that it was quite peculiar that the Federation didn’t tell him how other planetary societies dealt with that specific dilemma. But anyway, it was time to get back on track. His concerns and suspicions about Jedikiah needed to be brought to light, and if it truly was a happenstance of a coincidence, it would do the newer telepaths well to realize that there were individuals out there that did not have their best interests at heart.

John cleared his throat. “Right, settle down everyone. Let’s get this meeting started.”

Individual and group conversations came to a gradual stop as all attention turned toward him. John rested a quick eye upon Autumn and Elizabeth, who unknowingly to each other, gave him a subtle nod of support. Feeling a confirmation of backing and motivation, he began.

“I would like to state that it is good to have our newest members here. Given the personal events of the past month; I do ask that you bear with me for not having met all of you in person like you have expected. I want to commend our established and veteran telepaths for taking up this important part of your induction into our family; because this is what we are, and we look out for one another. And because we look out for each other, I must inform you all of a peculiar connection I have made since the new breakouts of last month,” John began as he looked up at TIM, who hang directly in the center of the five tables

“TIM, with all the information you have collected, I would like for you to provide the known, full history of our most dangerous adversary, Jedikiah. It will help to reacquaint ourselves with this machine and will enable our new telepaths…”

“Neopaths!” Hans proclaimed loudly, eliciting various stares ranging from amused to perturbed from the older, established telepaths; however, this interruption didn’t seem to faze his most recent friends of the past month, even if three of them had shown a bit of embarrassment over their friend’s outburst.

John stared at Hans for a bit, and then looked at Stephen, who gave him a slight telepathic signal that he would talk to his charge about the time and place for childish outbursts.

“Yes, well…getting back to the important task at hand. I believe this information will be of great importance, to establish a foundation of what the topic matter will be spoken about once TIM has completed his narrative report,” John said.

|If everyone will turn their attention to the ceiling monitor, we will begin| 

TIM said.

The flat screen monitor had slowly swung down, and then turned on with the images of three familiar, but contrasting versions of the same individual. One was of an older man with a long gray beard and piercing eyes, the other was of a younger man, dark hair and a cruel smirk, those same piercing eyes present. The last image was of a many angled and silver robot.

|These three photographs are the known images of the robot shape changer, Jedikiah. In his biological form, Jedikiah Sye N’astirh was a scientist on his home planet of Paszner. For a while he thrived within this scientific environment, including making discoveries which helped to eliminate a few diseases which had ravaged his people for centuries. Soon after, the government of Paszner signed an alliance with the Federation and in those early days, Jedikiah changed and began to work against telepaths. Some believe it was due to a still-mysterious time in his life when he went in seclusion for a whole year, coming back with a paranoid and dangerous attitude against the Federation. To escape what he felt were stifling Federation rules regarding research, Jedikiah left his home world and for the next few years, while utilizing his natural shape-changing abilities, conducted illegal medical experiments on various Federation and non-Federation worlds, resulting in suffering and deaths of nearly half a dozen individuals, including two telepaths. Regardless of being put in a re-education facility twice, Jedikiah steadfastly refused to change his ways. Eventually, his experiments caused another telepath to die as well as two locals from the planet Cy; it was decided his final fate would be handled by the authorities of this same planet. They utilized a robot which Jedikiah had built prior, and encased his brain within it, forcing him to obey their commands|

“Aye, that’s a nasty piece of justice there,” Maeve mumbled.

TIM continued. 

|It was months later while serving on a Cyclopean starship that the Tomorrow People first encountered Jedikiah. Also, during this time, Stephen brokeout and Jedikiah had sent members of a motorcycle gang to capture him. After a few skirmishes, John, Carol, Kenny, and Stephen were able to defeat Jedikiah, believing he had been destroyed along with the Cyclopean starship. It wasn’t that long afterwards, in which we encountered Jedikiah again; this time, traveling with a criminal named Rabowski. Prior to their meeting, Rabowski had captured a Guardian of Time named Peter and forced him to travel back to the 20th Century to steal the Crown Jewels of Great Britain. Carol and Stephen attempted to stop him but they took Carol back to the future from which they had come from. John and Stephen attempted to rescue Carol but were defeated, almost at the cost of their lives. However, Carol, Peter, and our friend Ginge Harding managed to send the two criminals down the time lanes onto the molten surface of Mercury|

“How is TIM able to have video of all this?” Alexio whispered to Hans.

“Quiet down,” Stephen lowly grumbled out. “Listen up, now.”

|With the recent return of Carol, Kenny, Warren, and Kim back to our time, we have acquired new information of Jedikiah. To include Autumn, the Tomorrow People once again crossed swords with our sworn enemy, 10,000 years in Earth’s past. This time, Jedikiah was working with the Kulthan, helping to keep telepaths from developing, as well as experimentation and torture of the slaves forced to build the pyramids. He is responsible for the suffering and deaths of our brethren, conducted in the name of ego and servitude to the Kulthan|

“Is it my imagination or did TIM get a bit dramatic?” Carol whispered.

“You should know by now that TIM has always been more than just machine,” Elizabeth replied back to the blond woman.

|Our last encounter with Jedikiah was four years ago. After lying dormant in a tomb within a Kulthan-built pyramid for thousands of years, he emerged, for one last bid at revenge against John, Elizabeth, Stephen, and Tyso. Once again, Jedikiah was defeated and the Federation passed judgment on him personally, stripping him of his shape-changing abilities, and casting him out into the world to fend for himself|

“I would hate to get on the Federation’s bad side,” Hans remarked.

“It’s one of the few times the Federation has taken any direct action against an enemy, and only because an important representative of theirs was injured in the line of duty,” Dana said cynically.

“Was it Elizabeth?” Hans asked.

“No, one of TIM’s clone brothers, Tikno,” Dana said.

“So he found someplace…a stable shelter,” Kenny stated to TIM.

|No, Kenny. He never made any more appearances…anywhere. During the year which John, Elizabeth, Stephen, Tyso, and Tricia were off-world with the Federation, I would keep track of certain individuals whom we had come in contact with; Ginge and Chris Harding, Professor Cawston, members of your families. It is like he disappeared off the face of the world|

“Could he have found a way off planet?” Kim asked.

|There were a few spacefaring aliens who came to Earth during that time, mostly due to repairs being done on their spaceships or low-key criminals hiding from Federation authorities. I did quick surface and internal scans of their crafts and all had biological signatures, not of Jedikiah|

“Not the type of signs one looks for regarding a shape-changing robot,” Andrew muttered.

|Throughout the years, I have on numerous occasions, accessed files of homeless facilities through police records, soup kitchens, and temp agencies. Again, except for the first few weeks, wherein Jedikiah did access a few of these support systems after the Federation judgment, he has not been seen or heard from since. The last time we investigated for his whereabouts as a group was soon after Mike had broken out|

Alexio spoke up, concern in his voice. “So, to repeat, soon after Mike’s breakout, you all began an investigation on where this Jedikiah could possibly be, but your results, again, turned up empty. So, combined with information from the Federation, no sign of this Jedikiah has currently been found.”

|That is correct, Alexio, until possibly now|

“How so, TIM?” Warren’s eyebrows piqued with concern as he asked the question.

John decided to take up the inquiry. “I have a reasonable suspicion that Jedikiah is up to his old tricks, possibly allied with people who mean to do us harm. Last month during….my father’s injury…Autumn noticed a man drop this…”

John opened a box that had been sitting on the table. He retrieved two, round-shaped objects. Medallions of some sort. He passed one around to go clockwise, and the other to go counterclockwise as the items were taken and inspected by the various telepaths.

Autumn and Elizabeth looked at each other, Elizabeth more intently at John, as if concerned for his somewhat dramatic presentation of the items. They both regarded the group sitting in front of them, various reactions of sudden familiarity from the older Tomorrow People and a shrug of vague curiosity from the newer telepaths.

“They’re the exact image of that snake-shaped amulet that Jedikiah wore when we first encountered him,” Stephen said.

“Yes, but we found ours in Buenos Aires in that facility where we helped Alexio and my sister breakout. Where did this second one come from?” Carol asked as she inspected the medallion handed to her from Stephen.

John was quiet, preparing himself for what was needed to be said.

“This second one came from near my parent’s home. As I stated earlier, Autumn saw a man drop it accidently just before she went inside to check on my mother,” John said with a severe tone.

Stephen caught Elizabeth’s eye after John’s terse response. It was something they had been noticing with the young man since his mother’s untimely death from her cerebral aneurysm. 

“These medallions were never seen before now. Is this why you believe Jedikiah is back, somehow?” Carol asked.

John glanced at Elizabeth and Autumn, deciding to be honest with the group. “Because of their locations within a certain timeframe and close proximity to people we know and loved…love…I believe Jedikiah has returned to enact his revenge against the Tomorrow People.”

“Well, I wouldn’t put it past him, that robot has always been a nutter of some kind,” Carol said with a combination of rising anxiety and anger. 

“Agreed,” Stephen said as he regarded Carol with some concern.

Between everyone in the room, Stephen and Carol were some of the few who had the most known, personal dealings with this adversary throughout the years, so it was understandable that they involuntarily emitted subtle telepathic waves of anxiousness and antagonism. Although, both Warren and Kim had an extended captive audience with the villain from 10,000 years in Earth’s past, they still hadn’t comfortably relinquished what happened in the robot’s presence, information which still wasn’t talked about or had seen the light of day as of yet.

“I want for TIM to show one more video,” John said as he got the group’s attention again.

The biotronic computer began to show video and newspaper clippings of a specific establishment in an American city. Warren raised his eyebrows in instant recognition.

“The Next Phase Foundation. That non-profit is still operating in Chicago?” Warren asked with a slight incredulous voice.

John had a surprised look on his face and turned to Warren. “You know of it?”

“Yeah. It’s got a reputation for being a bit on the weird side. I mean, the people there are harmless. I think they’re some type of scientific think tank dealing with what they believe to be spiritual stuff…I’m not sure. The information I have is mostly through hearsay from friends from high school. I haven’t thought about this place in ages. I know they set up some time in early or mid-1970,” Warren said.

TIM spoke up.

|The Next Phase Foundation is a non-profit organization, established to explore and prove on the existence of psychic powers. The CEO is Daniel Rutgers Jefferson, but the organization is directly managed by Dr. Valeria Suarez-Jefferson, his wife, relegating him to the position of a silent partner|

“Yeah, that’s right. I remember now. It was when stuff like extraterrestrials, ancient astronauts, higher consciousness, and lost continents was all the rage. Some of the more popular topics of counter-culture of the 60’s and early 70s,” Warren remarked.

“Is this Dr. Suarez?” Tyso asked as an official looking picture of an extremely attractive looking family came up on screen. Both parents looked to be in their mid or late 30’s, even though their official statistics put them ten years older; a young girl named Evelyn, who looked to be six or seven years old standing in between them.

|Dr. Valeria Lucas Saurez-Jefferson is a premier scientist in her practice of parasitology and bioengineering. She maintains triple residency in Argentina, Germany, and with her marriage to Daniel Jefferson, in the United States also. Her official background states that she has always been fascinated with psychic phenomena and expansion of the mind since she was a child|

TIM said.

“Parasitology?” Tyso asked.

|Parasitologists specialize with parasites; such as bacteria, viruses, worms, or insects, that live temporarily or permanently, on or inside the human body|

Tyso made a sound of revulsion at TIM’s description.

“Right TIM, can you show everyone this organization’s symbol now?” John half asked and half ordered the biotronic computer with a noticeable aggravated tone.

Tyso apologized, as did TIM who acknowledged that he did get wordy on occasion when discussing people of academic stature.

“Yes, get on with it, then,” John directed.

Whether TIM had picked up on his friend’s temperament was unsure, but the biotronic computer complied and presented a picture of an image which caught everyone, including the newer telepaths off guard a bit.

“It’s the exact one-eyed snake image which Jedikiah had when we first encountered him. But...how?” Carol said with a mixture of fear and aggravation.

“Are you believing there is a connection between the Foundation and Jedikiah, John?” Elizabeth asked.

It looked like John wanted to immediately respond to Elizabeth’s question, but instead, took a calming breath before continuing. “TIM, continue to go on.”

|Dr. Suarez came up with this image to help associate the organization with her Foundation, three years before Jedikiah and the Cyclops came to Earth. She states on her official background that she chose the snake not only because of its relation with medicine, but because of a snake venom’s chemicals that are associated with plants and fungi, having the power to heal, poison or provide expanded consciousness. Dr. Suarez believes the snake to be part of a divine connection between higher consciousness and immortality|

“She seems to be a bit kooky,” Mike remarked.

Warren looked at the young singer. “Well, she was definitely part of the urban legend around my neighborhood. If you went inside the building, you would puke out snake blood and you would break out in scales, for example; just the usual weird street stories. I mean, it wasn’t surprising the people that worked there did always seem to have a bit of an odd peculiarity about them. Personally, I thought no never mind about it.”

“I remember her,” Alexio said, causing everyone to look over to him.

“A friend of mine did a class paper on her last year. She was a very skilled doctor in her specialty. He even met her once. It’s interesting, he said he came away with a sense of chills and dread. He actually described it as seeing empty eyes, like she had no soul. Maybe those urban stories have some merit,” Alexio said thoughtfully to Warren.

|Many of the individuals who have sought her out, have claimed to possess various mental and psychic abilities; such as telekinesis, telepathy, spiritual possession and communication…to name just a few|

TIM said.

“Sounds like the experiences that many from the hippie, counter culture segment experienced with their LSDs and marijuana, TIM,” Kim said dismissively. 

|I have on occasion, watched and listened to police reports and newscasts about this establishment. The majority of the time when they do make the news or blotters, is when an outsider has attempted to cause property damage or personal mischief to one of their employees. They mostly keep to themselves and never force anyone to stay any more than one needs to. Now, there had been a chapter in England and a recently built facility in Frankfurt, Germany, opened by the same Dr. Suarez who developed the initial one in Chicago|

“Why the move, TIM?” Warren asked.

|Apparently, and to quote the official response, ‘London did not have the same spiritual or academic environment she had been looking for.’ The unofficial reason is for a little while, she had bought a specific residence, Bethan Hall, for usage as a family vacation hideaway, in early 71’. Dr. Suarez had sublet it out to a specific religious organization, the same organization which Jedikiah had claimed to be leading during our first encounter with him. Apparently after the ruckus which Ginge and Lefty’s motorcycle gang had done throughout the property and neighborhood under Jedikiah’s direction, the neighbors were less than enthused with Suarez-Jefferson family or their very occasional clientele who would frequent the area, and they sold the property soon after of that year|

TIM explained.

“TIM, does she actually know who Jedikiah actually is?” Kenny asked.

|If you are inquiring if she knows of Jedikiah’s shape changing capabilities, I do not believe so; as her family had usually sublet Bethan Hall out on occasion since their purchase. Their only daughter, Evelyn, was born there in early ’72|

“So, not to dismiss John’s concerns, but is maybe all of this a severe coincidence? I mean, she had this idea for this image before Jedikiah came to Earth. Bought Bethan Hall years before Jedikiah used it for a spell,” Dana brought up.

Dana unexpectedly caught the analytical looks of her two older sisters; who weren’t overly critical of her input, but actually gave thoughtful nods to her suggestion. Dana gave them back a slight smile that formed at the corner of her mouth.

Elizabeth could see John nod his head with thoughtful consideration, but she could still feel the frustration from him. She knew that he was strong on his personal theory that Jedikiah had caused his mother’s death. However, being their leader, he had to account for every theory; as it would obviously do no one any good to be put on alert for an enemy who might actually, no longer be around.

“I have…reluctantly, thought about this hypothesis also, Dana. However, until we know for certain, at the very least, I need for everyone to remain here at Havenshire, until a few of us are able to investigate this facility in Frankfurt,” John stated.

“Can’t do it,” Alexio stated bringing surprised stares from many. “My mother is expecting me home for a few days. She misses me and I’m not going to disappoint her.”

“I can associate, my parents are coming home within the upcoming week and I promised I would make them a homecoming meal and such,” Dana added.

Maeve and Muirne also blurted out about their continued assistance with their friends in Warrenpoint.

John glared at the self-proclaimed neopaths, not for the first time, wondering where their priorities were when related to Tomorrow People business.

“Until I’m satisfied that we’re all not in any immediate danger, we will do as I deem necessary to keep us all safe,” John stated.

Alexio grumbled something unintelligible, prompting John to question what it was he had said. Alexio’s face began to redden with embarrassment and he was about to save his respect with some antagonism when he was interrupted.

“If I can make a suggestion,” Warren said quickly, attempting to bring down the developing tension between the two telepaths.

Intense eyes turned to Warren, emanating with curiosity.

“Why don’t Kim and I check out the one in Chicago. We were headed there anyway for some personal business, and it’s been in the same neighborhood for the past nine years; we could find out for certain what all has been going on there,” Warren said.

“How are you going to do that?” Maeve asked.

Kim quickly answered the Irish girl’s question. “Token object reading. I’m sure you’ve had some practice on that ability already. There should be plenty of history of the past nine years that Next Phase Foundation has within its environment. If anything is out of sorts, we’ll be able to tell; unlike the Frankfurt chapter which just barely settled in within the past few months.”

“Indeed,” Warren said. “So instead of keeping everyone locked up, just give Kim and I a few hours at the most to find out; if we’re able to leave later today as planned, that is.”

“So, what about Bethan Hall?” Hans asked. “It would probably be quicker, wouldn’t it?”

“I think that what Warren is saying is that because it’s been years since Dr. Suarez or Jedikiah have been to Bethan Hall, token object reading would not be as strong due to other people having used the estate for their own personal purposes,” Mike explained.

|With the information we have now on Dr. Suarez, if the original Chicago facility is harmless, then it stands to reason that Bethan Hall would be of the same environment, proving that Dr. Suarez’s only relation with Jedikiah was solely of a business transaction|

TIM said.

“Meaning that it would all just be a coincidence,” Alexio directly stated toward the biotronic computer.

|Conceivably, Alexio|

TIM replied.

All eyes turned to John, Elizabeth, and Stephen; assumptions made that between the three of them, the decision would be made for or against Warren and Kim’s suggestion. 

Elizabeth and Stephen seemed sure and were nodding their heads in agreement; John, on the other hand, was still unenthusiastic. However, he acquiesced to the proposal, albeit, somewhat reluctantly.

“Alright. We’ll wait on Warren and Kim’s investigation before jumping to specific conclusions. In the meantime, everyone does need to stay on the estate for now, which most of you had been planning to do already, judging by the various days plans I’ve heard about today,” John said.

Noticeable signs of relief filled the Lab as everyone took John’s closing words as a sign that the meeting was over. With various individuals leaving via jaunting pad or through one of the doors on either side of the Lab, it was soon just John, Stephen, Elizabeth, Mike, Warren, Kim, and Autumn sitting at one of the well-lit tables.

“Not easy being responsible for a bunch of new telepaths and getting their heads in the game, is it?” Kim teased.

John shook his head. “I have to admit, this group is quite different from even Andrew and Hsui-Tai.”

Mike coughed loudly in a way that it sounded like he had said a name, similar sounding to the word karma. Warren couldn’t help but hide his smirk under his hand, while John gave Mike a rather drool look. 

“Ha-ha, Mike. Not funny. Even you had to learn that we had responsibilities and duties to perform as dictated by our status,” John said.

“Oh, I know, John. I was only teasing ya,” Mike said, happy that he was still able to bait the older man. 

“So, we’re not going to investigate Bethan Hall, then?” Stephen asked.

“TIM explained the Bethan Hall facility has not been used in many years, it’s already changed ownership twice since Dr. Suarez sold it. The Chicago facility has been occupied and maintained since its initial establishment. It only makes sense to check there first and if you and Warren find anything, then we can investigate the Frankfurt facility,” John replied as he caught Stephen’s and Mike’s eye. “Speaking of which, if that does happen, I want you two, Tyso, and Hans to investigate the Frankfurt facility.”

Mike good-naturedly groaned as he got up from the table. “How did I know you were going to say that?”

“You know me so well,” John responded automatically.

“So how is the tour coming along, Mike? From some of the reviews of the concert, it seems the Fresh Hearts are receiving as much press as the main act,” Elizabeth said as she attempted to change the conversation to much more pleasant things.

“It has been interesting opening for Byron Lucifer. He’s a bit peculiar but I suppose that’s how rock singers act anyhow. I have to say it’s been quite the experience. Nothing that myself or the band had been expecting,” Mike explained.

“How much longer will the tour be?” Autumn asked.

Mike turned to her. “We still have the European part of the tour which will be for the next month or two. Depending on how profitable it goes, we’ll either come back to England, or extend it out for a few more months.”

“You’re possibly going to Japan if that happens, aren’t you?” John asked.

“That is the plan, as long as the tickets continue to sell like they should. Lucifer is wanting to perform there around Christmas for some reason. I’m assuming you want me to say hello to Hsui-Tai?” Mike asked.

“Well, I’m hoping she’s back by then,” John said. “But if not, it would be a good idea to personally check up on her.”

“Well, my mum and sister will be coming down to Germany to watch the band perform. By the graciousness of work and school vacations, they’ll be there in Frankfurt next week. I managed to scam a few front row tickets for them,” Mike said.

“That’s really cool of you to do that for your family, Mike,” Warren replied. “How have you been explaining your absences with the band?”

“Oh, you know. Wanting to explore on my own is my usual excuse. Sometimes I feel like Clark Kent trying to keep his Superman identity a secret,” Mike responded with a suddenly concerned look developing on his face. “I have been hanging around that Hans kid too much. Now I’m starting to talk about comic book characters like he does often.”

“They’re a good group, Mike,” Stephen brought up. “Those neopaths of mine will adjust.”

“So you came up with that name? How…creative,” Mike said nodding in approval.

There was a slight pause in the conversation as the group watched Mike thoughtfully nod, as if something of slight worry suddenly came to his mind.

“I do have a serious question for all of you. Should we really be concerned about this Jedikiah? Don’t get me wrong, I have read up on him in the past and I realize how dangerous he has been. But it’s been a long time since he was last seen and heard,” Mike asked as he paused tentatively before he asked the remainder of his question. “Should we be concerned about our families? After all, he did shape shift into Tyso’s sister that one time.”

“Mike….it was my purpose to make all of you aware of this person, whom the Tomorrow People have had so many problems with. He’s a dangerous individual and if he is still out there on Earth, we must be on guard…and prepared. If you want, I can give you a matter transporter for your mom and sister,” John stated without hesitation.

Mike shook his head. “Not required, John. My mum is taking her vacation and wanting to visit a few friends from way back while on the road. She’s made that trip before so I’m sure she can take care of herself. I appreciate the suggestion, yeah. Anyway, I have to get to practicing a new song we just wrote. And since I’m stuck here for the foreseeable future, I better go ahead and get to practicing while the castle is still relatively empty. I’ll talk to all of you later.”

‘See you laters’ were exchanged as Mike got up and walked to the stairs leading to the ground level of the estate. “This is not a bad Lab this time around; good combination of the best elements of the last two,” he said as he disappeared from their view.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen Mike this nervous about an individual,” Elizabeth commented.

“Yes, I would have to agree, Elizabeth,” John thoughtfully said. 

“Does Mike not talk about his family too often?” Warren asked.

“Well, it’s not that he doesn’t talk about his family, but he’s made purposeful strides to separate Tomorrow People business from affecting his mother and sister in any way,” John said.

“He seems to be enjoying his time away, but there are still significant emotional feelings coming from him regarding his time away from his family,” Autumn pointed out.

“John, maybe you should check out Bethan Hall. Just for your own peace of mind. I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say that you probably won’t be satisfied unless you do,” Warren coaxed.

John noticed Stephen and Elizabeth regarding him with expectation. “Okay. And going by the looks of you two, I should take you along also.

“Well, now that that’s settled, I think it’s time we went on our run. I’m sure the others are already chomping at the bit to get moving,” Kim spoke up quickly.

“Right then. Remember to let us know anything that seems off about the facility when you arrive in Chicago,” John said.

“Of course, John. See you in a few days if I don’t talk to you again here,” Warren said, giving his oldest friend a two fingered salute from his forehead.

John smiled and gave the same physical action back to him as the two ATPs walked to the doorway which Mike had used earlier. 

“Now what was that all about?” Elizabeth asked, mimicking the two-fingered she observed the two of them make to each other.

“Just something from our childhood days. Warren’s father was stationed in England at a nearby American Air Force Base. It was just something we picked up,” John said.

“Well then, you two should be on your way to London, then,” Stephen stated as he rose up, headed to the jaunting pad.

“Having a talk with Jennifer?” Elizabeth asked.

“Never could put one over you, Elizabeth. Besides, why would I want to revisit a place that had me kept as a prisoner?” Stephen said as he touched his jaunting band and disappeared from their view.

Elizabeth shook her head with concern. “I’m wondering if he isn’t trying to push into something that’s no longer there.”

John shrugged, other more important thoughts on his mind. “I’m sure he’ll be just fine, Elizabeth. Stephen can take care of himself, and so can Jennifer; although I don’t really blame him for not wanting to step foot at Bethan Hall after the last time he was there. You all set?”

“I’m ready. Still, Jennifer and Andrew seemed quite silent throughout the whole meeting,” Elizabeth said.

“They probably had technical issues of the Starbird on their minds, I’m sure,” John absently remarked.

Elizabeth shrugged. “Yes, they do seem to have been in that cave quite a bit this past month. I wonder how Andrew’s father is handling all that?”

“Right. We should bring stun guns, just in case,” John said as he went to the section where equipment and weapons were, plainly ignoring Elizabeth’s last comment and staying focused on his own concerns.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right about that,” Elizabeth said as her worry now began to focus more on John, now.

***

The running group consisting of Carol, Warren, Kim, Muirne, Kenny, Autumn, and Alexio had been on the move for just over ten minutes. To an outsider, they might have been seen as a very intense and serious group, for no one was talking at all. However, there was a variety of conversation going on telepathically between them all.

Carol: [Little Nova is going to have so much fun with his dad at that annual Spirit Day on Raxius III]

Warren: [[Spirit Day…what’s that?]]

Carol: [Similar to the Mexican Dia de Muetos, or Day of the Dead; they celebrate the lives of loved ones passed]

Warren: [[How come you didn’t go with them?]]

Carol: [I’ve taken up so much time with the son, it’ll be good for him to have some father/son bonding time with Narcissa]

Warren: [[Indeed, you’ve probably monopolized their time often enough since you got back]]

Kim: [[Oh leave her alone, Warren. I’m sure you’re only joking but you know how it’s important for a child to have a decent telepathic bond with both parents]] 

Warren: [[Yes, I know. I’m only teasing. And watch where you’re running, you almost tripped over that part of the trail and slammed into me]]

Kim: [[Indeed, what was that protrusion? I never noticed it before]]

Carol: [Andrew, Jennifer, and John have been working on some type of outdoor holographic system for Staarla to access. That way she’ll have a choice of appearing anywhere on the Havenshire Estate]

Kim: [[Peculiar place to put those in. People could get hurt, or run into each other if they’re not careful where they’re going]]

Carol: [Something tells me you wouldn’t mind that]

Warren: [[What you going on about?]]

Kenny: [Ha-ha!]

Kim: [[Oh dream on, Carol]]

Warren: [[Indeed]]

Carol: [I don’t know. You two have been in some strange sort of honeymoon period since we got back. You’re actually getting along with each other] 

Kim: [[If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to instigate something, Carol]]

Autumn: [[I have observed that we’ve all been coming along satisfactory since our return. I believe Kim even has a…date? It’s called that, correct?]]

Kim: [[I can’t believe you said that, Autumn. And it’s not a date. My sister dictated that one of the many things I should do since coming back is to be more sociable]]

Warren: [[But you are]]

Kim: [[Away from the workplace, as she puts it]]

Kenny: [That’s cool, Kim. Good luck on your date]

Kim: [It’s not a date]

Warren: [[Well, good luck to the guy you’re going out with, at least]]

Kim: [Oh, well thanks a lot]

Carol: [Warren, you shouldn’t talk. You’ve been giving Elizabeth the runaround for a while now]

Warren: [Elizabeth? What’s she got to do with any of this?]

Carol: [Come off it. I’ve seen how you two side-glance at each other. While it is cute, it won’t hurt if you two spend some time together; get to know each other, there’s no harm in that]

Warren: [[Well, we have. We’ve…talked, a little]]

Carol: [About Tomorrow People business. Go out and have some fun. That’s what this extended sabbatical is supposed to be all about. Honestly, you and Kim have been hanging about with each other for far too long. Kenny, didn’t your mother say that we should all be with other people for a while, especially after what we’ve all experienced?]

Kenny: [She did]

Warren: [[We’ve been having fun]]

Autumn: [[Again, only within each other’s visual proximity. Granted, you’ve been with other people during various activities, but you two have never really left each other out of eyesight]]

Warren: [[You’re exaggerating. And I don’t recall this run being dedicated solely to being psychologically analyzed. What say you, Kim?]]

Kim: [[Indeed]]

Kenny: [Well, it is something to think about you two. But you’re right, this is a run, and we have a few new telepaths who are eagerly getting away from us]

Muirne: [Very true. But we can still hear your conversation like we’re standing next to you]

Kim: [[Don’t worry too much Muirne. We’re all telepaths and like any other family, you’re bound to get the annoying scoop on people, whether you like it or not]]

Alexio: [Is this why John is trying to put a lot of fear into us over this Jedikiah person, because we’re family?]

Carol: [It’s not fear. It’s a reasonable assumption based on the images on the medallions. They’re practically the same image that Jedikiah had on his amulet when we first encountered him]

Alexio: [I suppose. But I felt a lot of fear coming from John]

Kenny: [You probably felt it from all of us. John, Carol, myself, Warren, Kim, Stephen, Tricia, Tyso…all of us have personally crossed swords with this shape-changing robot at one time or another. And things have never truly ended well whenever his presence is around…ever]

Muirne: [Sounds like this Jedikiah is our arch-enemy then]

Carol: [You could say that]

Alexio: [How do you all do it?]

Kenny: [Do what?]

Alexio: [From what I’ve read and seen so far, many of you have gone on to have remarkable…challenges since you came into your special powers. Some which have and haven’t turned out so great. From what Muirne and I have heard about your group’s time in Earth’s past….I don’t know, it’s like you’re all talking like it didn’t happen. I’m not exactly sure how you do that]

Carol: [We just move on. We have to. We don’t forget, but we have to move forward]

Kenny: [We did experience a lot, more than any person should have to. What have you two done? I know that you two have experienced your own individual challenges. Alexio, citizens being kidnapped, killed and tortured; Muirne, in the wrong place of a bomb. We can’t help how the outside world is and treats us, we can only change it as best we can, with or without our special powers]

Alexio: [Speaking of, how is Dana doing Carol? She’s still been pretty upset about the lives lost in Warrenpoint from a few days ago]

Carol: [She’s not doing too well with it. John and I utilized a telepathic technique so she could recognize and have a bit more control over her precog abilities much better, but she still blames herself for not doing enough when she was in the town a few weeks ago]

Muirne: [Us neopaths went there to assist in any way we could, but there really wasn’t anything to do, besides be of comfort to people my sister and I have known since we were wee ones]

Warren: [[Getting back to Alexio’s earlier question about how we move on. From my personal experience, sometimes it comes in spurts, other times it’s continuous. And of course, other ways are just doing life’s simple things such as going on a run, like we’re doing now. Being a telepath doesn’t mean that we don’t take care of ourselves in a healthy way after a mission or challenge. I had a mentor named Job who was a soldier and he always said that after a war, many of his friends would do things like work on a garden, do long distance walking, or create something out of clay. They needed a project, a goal, that had a clear beginning, middle, and end to its creation, unlike the opposite that happens within a war]]

Alexio: [Is that what we are then? Soldiers?]

Warren: [[Yes]]

Carol: [No]

Kim: [[Alexio, there are many in the Federation who have a more…active approach to their duties, such as Warren and I have. You could say we’re soldiers to a certain degree. We don’t go looking for fights, but we do look for areas which we can be of help in, to prevent fights and wars from starting]]

Warren: [[When it suits the Federation]]

Kim: [[You’re bringing that up again]]

Warren: [[I never stopped. It’s just that it got pushed to the side for the past year]]

Kenny: [Ah! There’s the normal Kim and Warren, fighting it out once again]

Kim: [[We’re not fighting]]

Warren: [[Indeed, we’re just having a…civil disagreement on issues I know I’m right about]]

Kim: [[You never stop, do you?]]

Muirne: [Aye, you’re about as bad as Maeve and I get sometimes when we fight]

Kim/Warren: [[We’re not fighting]]

Alexio: [I’ve heard Maeve and Muirne fight. What’s going on currently isn’t a fight]

Warren: [[Told ya so, Kenny]]

Alexio: [More like a love spat]

Kenny: [Ohhhh!!]

Warren: [[Come back here, Alexio!]]

Carol: [Those two are as stubborn as ever]

Muirne: [Not surprised Alexio would’ve said something to get Warren and Kim off balance]

Carol: [He wants to win this race that strongly?]

Muirne: [I’ve noticed that Alexio is constantly pushing his…friends to their emotional limits at times. It’s his way of judging and determining if they’re worth his time…if he can trust them]

Carol: [Well, of course he can trust us]

Muirne: [No, he can trust myself, Maeve, Dana, and Hans; and even with Hans he pushed him a bit too far when he said something about his mother while we were on that scavenger hunt. He’s still on the fence with Stephen and Autumn, even though he’s had more time with them then the rest of you lot; in fact, when it comes the other telepaths, well…that’s yet to be determined]

Kenny: [Intense young boy]

Muirne: [You have no idea…but you will]

Carol, Kenny, and Autumn physically held themselves back as Muirne increased her speed toward the three figures who had run on ahead, almost coming upon the lighthouse.

“I honestly can’t recall still being unsure about our place in things so late after attaining my special powers,” Carol said vocally.

“I hear that,” Kenny said. “But then, there were so few of us, I think it just came about more easily…naturally.”

“I think you’re going to find the telepaths who break out from now on, will be individuals who are coming into a larger group. Finding their way and the role they’ll assume within, will take some time. And of course, there will always be the trust issue,” Autumn said.

“Speaking of trust, our time being with the Federation as ambassadors, we were only shown specific planets which only had telepaths already established within their planetary society,” Kenny said.

“Well, we’ve passed the probation period in that regards. It’s why Elizabeth was accompanying Timus on a few diplomatic missions this last year,” Carol stated.

“Probation period?” Autumn asked.

Carol nodded, keeping a peripheral eye on the runners up ahead. “For the first five years, when any developing world sends people to be a Federation ambassador, they are usually on some type of probationary status. Earth has been one of the more unique ones because officially, we’re still a closed world. But regardless, during this period, Kenny and myself were shown worlds where telepaths were already in power, in charge. Civilizations and societies we’re allowed to visit now should involve planets who are still figuring out that balance or still developing. We’ll probably even travel to some planets who were not successful, but whose people decided to live elsewhere in the galaxy because their own society would probably annihilate them.”

Autumn regarded the young blonde woman, “Are you anticipating a return to your former status as an ambassador?”

“I would like to believe I can be up for it. I’m sure there are civilizations close by to where I won’t be away from Nova for too long,” Carol said.

“I’m not sure if I do,” Kenny responded out as he breathlessly placed his hands on his hips, watching the four runners ahead turn around at the lighthouse, coming back in their direction. 

“That doesn’t sound too surprising, Kenny,” Carol remarked.

“It does when it comes to my mum. She’s quite set to see me resume those ‘safe ambassador duties’,” Kenny said.

The few times she had talked to Kenny, Carol had gotten the impression that things between mother and son hadn’t been coming along as easily as it could’ve. There were times when she would forget how protective his mother could be when it came to Kenny and Aisha’s well-being. Something she had been able to understand even more so since becoming a mother herself.

The sound of telepathic laughter caught the three Starbird crewmembers off guard.

Warren: [[Come on you two! Get the lead out!]]

Muirne: [Such slackers!]

“Did we not want to check up on Andrew and the others in the cave?” Kenny asked.

“I believe they’ll be at the Lab later this afternoon. We can resume talks with them then, regarding the Starbird. And I’m very much in the mood to catch up with the others,” Autumn said, her competitiveness beginning to rise to the fore.

Carol: [Well then. Last one has to go to the Black Rock Beach in Brighton]

Kenny: [What’s so bad about that?]

Carol: [It officially became a nudist beach on the ninth of this month]

Kenny: [Okay, here we go!]

***

|Andrew, I believe I may have sorted out the problem. We have the wrong size and shape for this particular part|

Staarla said

Andrew released an exasperated breath of frustration at the holographic entity. “Are you kidding me?”

|I do not kid, Andrew|

Staarla stated frankly.

Andrew looked around in the strewn-out parts and equipment, hoping he could find the proper piece to finish the project he was having assistance with. Shaking his head with annoyance, he tossed the wrench to the end of the table.

|You seem distressed. Maybe you should take a break; as you have been going at it for the whole morning, before and after John’s meeting|

“Well, if I had assistance from my assistant, and John, we probably could’ve been done by now. I’m sure these parts are no joke, and using sub-molecular manipulation to fashion simple parts, literally out of thin air is time consuming and detailed with two telepaths. Having had to do it with just myself for the past thirty minutes seems to be the epitome of madness,” Andrew said.

|Indeed, Jennifer has been spending an inordinate amount of time with this Stephen person of late|

Staarla said as she regarded a monitor showing the outer cavernous cave and two people talking with each other.

“Yeah, whatever. Okay, let’s get this last thing finished with this bolt we need. After the adjustments are finished, you should have complete and unlimited access inside Havenshire, as well as on the immediate grounds about fifteen meters outside of the castle itself,” Andrew said.

|You and John were able to figure out a way to weatherize the poles to adapt to the elements outside|

Staarla stated.

“Well, not exactly. John gave me an idea, a simple one really. But I’ll probably still have to reinforce the poles with a type of temperature gauge out in the open like this. It can get quite cold in Northern Scotland, and we still haven’t been able to adapt the holographic tech itself toward the cold that we’ve had already. But you’ll definitely won’t have any issues inside the castle, I can tell you that,” Andrew explained.

|You take such good care of me Andrew|

Staarla said softly.

Andrew chuckled, “Well, we’ve all been taking care of you in some form or fashion, Staarla.”

|I agree. However, your…tinkering and the way you talk reminds me a lot of Warden. He was very gentle and took me into his confidence with every type of maintenance he performed on the Starbird|

Staarla recalled.

Andrew was concentrating intensely, using his powers to come up with the unique sized bolt he required. He released a grateful breath as he looked on the table to find his sub-molecular manipulation had brought him the required results.

“Well, I think I’ll be done with this aspect of my powers for a bit,” Andrew said as he proceeded to acquire the wrench. “So, you two were close, then?”

|Of course. He did build me, after all|

Staarla said.

“Where at?” Andrew asked as he began to tighten the bolt.

|You know….I do not recall. All I remember is him switching me on and I was able to appear as this hologram|

Andrew stopped what he was doing, contemplating. “This was when Kenny and the others met you?”

|No…much earlier. It’s quite confusing at times because I’ve self-diagnosed my systems and the outer surface of the Starbird, and I must say, the material seems quite aged|

Andrew clapped his hands in accomplishment as he began to close the metal section he had been working in.

“Well, the crew did say that you had been in a cave for quite a number of years, decades maybe.”

|Yes, but this cave has remained the same for the past 10,000 years now. Going by the organic materials here, the salt in the air from the ocean, and the weather, that can’t be all|

Andrew immediately became confused by Staarla response. “Wait, you’re saying that you were stored in this very cave 10,000 years ago?”

Staarla gave Andrew a puzzled look.

|Well, of course. Why else would I have brought the crew here when we first arrived back in their time period. I would’ve parked inside the cave if my systems weren’t in a constant state of flux and…confusion. Instead, we literally made a controlled crash landing in the forest behind Havenshire. It was the safest place I could suggest of until we figured out exactly where and when we were|

Andrew laughed. “Well, just don’t tell Warren and Kim about it being a “crash landing,” pilots are particularly sensitive about that phrase. Still, I find that quite interesting; and you have no memories prior to Warden flipping the switch. How peculiar.”

Andrew studied the standing holographic image of the female curiously. It had been over four months since Staarla and the Starbird had arrived with the others. And in that time, not much about her or the ship’s past had been forthcoming; mainly because things were still quite busy with everything going on since the year began. Having been mostly motivated to examine and tinker with the aerial craft’s insides; among with his family duties at the hotel and the Tomorrow People, there hadn’t really been a decent chance to have this current discussion with Staarla about her past. 

|This Jedikiah. We met him before, you know?|

Staarla stated.

Andrew nodded as he unwrinkled the paper the designs were on, focusing on one aspect. “I know. The crew didn’t have too good a time with him, from what I’ve gathered.”

|Are you scared?|

Andrew furrowed his brow and looked directly at Staarla. “Of Jedikiah…why should I? Are you?”

|I am not scared for myself, as I do not believe this Jedikiah could do anything to me. I suppose I am more scared for all of you. Many of you have had…upsetting encounters with this individual. Maybe you should be scared of him|

Andrew shook his head. “I can be aware of him. And we don’t even know if he’s even alive…I mean, functional. It’s been over four years since anyone has seen him. TIM is very thorough when it comes to finding people utilizing what’s in government computers and newspapers. I’m sure it’s probably a coincidence with the snake image on the medallions and this connection with Dr. Suarez. Personally, I think we would have quicker answers if we investigated this Dr. Suarez; just my opinion, we should be looking in on what makes them so into our business.”

|I hear your logical reasonings, Andrew|

Andrew flipped a switch to an outer camera near the front ramp; Stephen and Jennifer were still talking, much to his annoyance.

“Okay. I’m ready to install the lateral bar, time to head to the lower rear,” Andrew said.

|Affirmative. I shall see you down there|

The holographic image of Staarla continued to stand there, watching the two individuals on camera who had irked Andrew’s attitude. For a split second, she wondered why she couldn’t remember the concept of jealousy, before disappearing from the top level.

***

“Stephen, look. There’s nothing more to be said. We’ve both been busy the past few years and I don’t have a problem with being just friends,” Jennifer said with a firm tone. “I do have an issue with you coming on like the past couple years haven’t happened. I…there are things you don’t know about me since we had to go our separate ways a few years ago; you with your prolonged medical milady, and me with helping to raise my sister’s son. I mean, why are you so intent on starting something that was never there?”

Stephen looked at Jennifer nervously. “I just feel I’ve never treated you as well as you should’ve been. For some reason, thinking back, I always had a problem just being your friend. I’m just wanting to make up for lost time?”

Jennifer shook her head slowly. “You’ve always been goofy Stephen. I’ve never stopped being your friend. And yes, I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you, I admit. The times I visited you and Tyso on Medcann 2, I did it because you needed to see a familiar face…both of you did. I’m sure it wasn’t easy on you being kept in a state of minimal physical exertion of any kind for fear of the bacterium you were infected with would kill you. I don’t ever want to know what that’s like looking death in the face on a constant basis like that.”

“I imagine it’s the same for a person that has a terminal disease,” Stephen said.

“Yeah,” Jennifer said quietly. 

“Garth, Doomsday Men, viopaths, SIS, coming back to Earth. It’s been quite the year for all of us in some form or fashion,” Stephen said.

“Yes, and now we have to be concerned about this Jedikiah nutter coming back,” Jennifer said.

“I get tired of that name popping up every few years,” Stephen said.

Jennifer quickly felt a fearful emotion coming from Stephen, it surprised her enough that she physically reacted to it, causing Stephen to look embarrassingly at her.

“You’re…really scared he could be back, aren’t you? Is that why you didn’t go with John and Elizabeth to Bethan Hall?” Jennifer slowly said.

Stephen looked away toward the background view of the ocean and sky outside the immense cave opening which the Starbird was parked in.

“You know how every so often, you’ll have the same dreams or nightmares about something? Such as being in front of your classmates and realizing you have no clothes on, or you’ve forgot to study for a test? I can’t have a year go by without that crazy shape-changing robot in my nightmares a few times. Without fail,” Stephen said as he sat down at the foot of the forward ramp.

Jennifer regarded him quietly. “I get the feeling you’ve never told anyone this, not even John or Elizabeth?”

Stephen looked somewhat morose for having inadvertently revealed something he had so far and casually, been adept at keeping to himself all these years. He felt Jennifer sit beside him, looking at him with her intense blue eyes.

“You know. When I was kidnapped by those big furry apes…the Frakth, I will admit, I had nightmares about them. But then, to a twelve-year-old, I suppose that’s normal. It wasn’t until I was living with Carol’s husband and my nephew, that I began to wonder about them. I mean, all I had regarding information about them was that they were mercenaries and went from planet to planet, getting things done for the highest bidder. But did you know that there are two types of Frakth? They’re called tribes, actually. One tribe is more family oriented and usually keep to themselves and within their own star system. They trade, they build, they’re very good with all sorts of technology. You would think that with such a big physique that they couldn’t handle with the detailed and delicate complexities of technology building, but they do. They’re a very gentle culture. The other tribe, as we’ve encountered, are the Frakth Exiles. They’re the ones we encountered all those years ago. They’ll usually sell their services to the highest bidder, traveling from one star system to the other.”

“Why are you telling me this, Jennifer?” Stephen asked as confusion shown on his face.

“Because, I felt I had to face my fear. I mean, I didn’t have nightmares all the time about the Frakth, but personally, I don’t like not confronting what’s getting under my skin. It annoys me to no end. I guess what I’m saying is, don’t let your fear of Jedikiah dictate how you’ll lead. You’ve done everything right and proper, which is surprising to me because I really felt you didn’t have a specific goal or ambition in mind once you were let go from your medical convalescence. You seemed kinda stuck in some weird Peter Pan phase.”

“How I’ll lead?” Stephen said as he remembered the earlier part of her statement.

“Don’t think I haven’t seen what you’ve been doing lately. And it’s all well and good. You’ve trained the neopaths well, I think. They’re getting more comfortable being here and developing their special powers. And it’s only logical later down the road when we have hundreds of us out there, I wouldn’t be surprised if each and every one of us currently here will be taking on some leadership role as we bring the world toward a more peaceful society. Let’s face it, we’re not the same people we were even from three years ago. Our last conflict was fighting the viopath Garth and then we had to go our separate ways, and I was still just getting used to having my special powers at that time,” Jennifer explained.

“Do you fear, Garth?” Stephen asked.

“I fear all viopaths, Stephen, as you should also, I’m sure. But again, we can use that fear to help us. And I can take care of Garth if I ever have to,” Jennifer said as she noticed Stephen make a questionable eyebrow from her latest statement. “A conversation for another time, told you there were things you still don’t know about me. And with that comment, we still don’t know for certain if Jedikiah is alive or dead.”

“Well, I’ll protect you if he does make an appearance,” Stephen said good-naturedly, trying to disperse Jennifer’s worried anxiety. 

“And I, also. It’s all I ask of you, my friend. That’s all I ask,” Jennifer commented and smiled at him.

***

Chicago, Illinois  
August

Friday

It had been over a day since Warren and Kim arrived in the “windy city.” Their first stop once they arrived was to settle in at the recently named Job’s Place. Afterwards, they immediately set out to check on the Next Phase Foundation facility. Warren had remarked that it looked the same as it ever had and empathically, there were no abnormal anxieties or concerns which they could detect from the many individuals who were coming and going from there. Once inside, they touched objects and walls but nothing of any concern or danger resonated. After spending about an hour inside, they came to the conclusion that the Next Phase Foundation facility was no different than any other establishment in the neighborhood; soon after, they contacted John to relay this fact.

Afterwards, they both had spent a little time with their respective families throughout the evening and overnight. Kim was astonished when she met up with Warren later in the day who had quite interesting news for her regarding his prized sword that his former mentor, Job Atherton had given him.

“So, you’re really going through with this? I have to say, I’m quite surprised. That katana has come in handy more than a few times during our early missions together,” Kim said.

“I agree. But there’s more to this katana then just using it in battle. To Job, it was a symbol of all he had known and where he had been; his visual representation of balance. When he gave it to me, he expected me to take a certain path, similar to his. But originally, this sword was also a symbol to the many boys and girls at his center. I’m sure Job expected me to come back from time to time, presenting a visual symbol to the young people here that one could overcome their challenging surroundings; even leave and do good things out in the world. Because of the type of job I do…that we do…well, it’s not like we can tell everyone that we help keep the Federation in order and save the world from the occasional alien invasions or mad shape-changing robots. It’s a symbol that will have more meaning being back in its original location, to purposely assist in the positive influence of the kids here. How I’m keeping it makes me look entitled to have it; in their eyes, I’m not doing what it was originally supposed to remind them of,” Warren explained.

“And that’s all?” Kim asked.

Warren regarded his friend with a frank and honest gaze. “Well…personally I think it’s the reason why Mark and Julie have been treating me frostily since I came back. And maybe to them, I did act entitled, I don’t know. But seeing that they might not be the only ones thinking along those lines, well…the katana, the symbol that it’s had in the neighborhood, should be seen here. And Gary and Heidi are the ones who should be the caretakers of that symbol, just like they are with Job’s legacy. They’re walking more along that path then I am; keeping the community center open, staying in the neighborhood, working with the kids, and it should be visually shown. Their goals and projects are very transparent, whereas ours are very much on the opposite side of that concept. It’s always been tough in this part of the city, and the kids can use every advantage they can get, in a symbolic, visual, and purposely active way.”

“Well, it’s not like there aren’t other handheld weapons you can work with, some that aren’t specifically created to kill. It’s too bad we don’t have any of the Teepuh pikestaffs that Autumn and Ariel had used. They did come in handy,” Kim said thoughtfully.

“The pikestaffs, like any Bo staff can still be lethal, if handled in that capacity,” Warren said.

“True, but just as you explained…lethal only if purposely handled in that capacity,” Kim paraphrased her serious friend.

“Huh,” Warren said, his tone perked up with hope for a bit. “That is a good point. Well said.”

Kim regarded this person, whom she had known for all of four plus years. He had changed, but then, so had she.

“So, since we have time to spare, you should ask Elizabeth to come to the Vice-Versa Dance with us,” Kim said.

“Is this the same function that you’re going on…that date your sister set you up with? Oh, no thanks. The thought of you fumbling over your words and being uncomfortable throughout the few hours you’re with the guy, will be good enough for me. I can do without being present at that conceivable drama,” Warren said.

“Oh, thanks. Some friend you are. But then, just think of it that you won’t be here as a friend, you’ll be along as a soldier-in-arms, my battle buddy,” Kim mockingly said.

“Oh, I suppose I could, if only to somewhat pick on you…”

Warren stopped as a thought occurred to him.

“You know, I think Carol and Kenny are right about us. We are around each other too much. It’s almost like we are afraid to let each other out of our sight,” Warren remarked as this epiphany seemed to be quite revelatory to him.

“Yes, I do recall we annoyed each other for a spell, telepathically speaking to each other late last night,” Kim said thoughtfully.

Kim stopped, causing Warren to imitate her reaction. He noticed a fleeting dreadful look cross her face, eyes intent on him. “We went through a lot with the Kulthan and Jedikiah. It wasn’t’ pleasant and I hope to God the others will never have to experience what we did under his cruel interrogations. Obviously they’re the reason why we’ve been joined at the hip lately, it seems. For a long while we could only look out for ourselves.”

Warren placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “If Jedikiah is around, we will take care of him. We won’t allow him to hurt our friends.” 

Kim abruptly reached out to Warren as he began to resume his walk, causing him to almost trip over himself from her unexpected action. 

“Were you scared?”

Warren turned to Kim, quietly regarding her question. “Well, I was physically blind and being tortured by a psychopathic robot, so yeah…I was scared. Wouldn’t you be?”

“Well….it’s just…this is the first time you’ve actually stated this to me,” Kim stated frankly.

“It’s the first time I’ve talked about this aspect with anyone,” Warren said as he resumed the walk. “That is what our extended leave of absence from the Federation was all about, right? To figure out how to heal in a healthy way. We’ll recover. But I will admit, I wouldn’t mind having some intense one on one with that shape-changing robot psychopath, in the roughest and most painful way possible.” 

Kim briefly thought about what her friend had just said. Ever since she had known Warren and worked with him, one of the things that seemed to have not changed was his propensity to want to inflict violence on an individual whom he perceived had done him, or his friends wrong. For a while, she just assumed it was his genetic makeup of being partially a viopath; but how much was genetics, and how much was actual personality?

“I guess another session or two with Dr. Wilson is in order,” Kim sighed.

“Not for me. I’ll be just fine with Job’s journals to help me through this. That and the support of my friends,” Warren said.

“Yes, but I’m not the only friend you have. And what do you have against seeing Dr. Wilson? Have you actually seen her at all, yet?” Kim asked.

Warren shook his head. “Nope. But then, what does she have against me should be the question. She may not speak it, but her mannerisms and facial expressions in my presence have let me know quite a few times that she’s not really all that into me.”

Kim sighed, “This has been going on for months now, ever since our trip to Teepuh 2. You two need to come to an understanding. I mean, she is to be our go to for mental and emotional treatment; as well as our physiological check ups here on Earth for the time being.”

“Just for the new telepaths who broke out within the past year or so,” Warren reminded her.

Kim shook her head, realizing that Warren’s stubbornness would not yield anymore results regarding this particular subject. Having realized they had come upon the Job’s Place Community Center which Warren’s katana ceremony would take place at; she quickly changed the topic.

“So, this is it,” Kim said.

Warren looked at the place, which had looked much better in the months since he had been helping Gary and Heidi spruce it up. He looked at it in determination, tightening his grip on the sheathed katana protectively. 

“Indeed. Time to do this.”

Kim took his arm gently. “You’ll do just fine.”

Warren appreciated the words Kim spoke. Chivalrously giving his arm for her to hang on to, the two strode confidently and walked the stairs and through the double doors, to give something precious back to the community.

***

Hathaway Residence  
Hampstead, London

Dana was just starting to bring out her dish of lasagna from the oven when she heard Hans and Alexio ‘having a loud discussion’ again. It wasn’t the first time she frowned at the topic of their argument. Apparently, Hans had snuck a few matter transporters to her house and was showing Alexio how to operate it. While Hans seemed to have taken quite quickly with some of the more technical aspects of being a Tomorrow Person, she still was annoyed that he had brought something into her home, a home she was dead set on maintaining separation of domestic and Tomorrow People business. She shook her head with exasperation as she used her oven mittens to take the glass tray and put on the soft heating pad on the kitchen island. Dana knew her parents would love to have their favorite dish. She had called a family friend to have them pick up a few bottles of their favorite wine also. It was going to be good to see them again after mostly being away from them for most of this past month with Tomorrow People duties.

Since she had broke out in July, her time with them had been quite limited due to training and various personal events happening with various members of the telepaths. From John’s mother unexpectedly passing away to the bombing at Warrenpoint where Maeve and Muirne had lived in their younger days, it had begun to become a bit much. She was also annoyed with her status, since it seemed expected she would continue this family legacy of being a telepath, which she still was refusing to accept; which also included her refusal to bond with the Teepuh crystal which Autumn had given her during their international scavenger hunt. She was also unsure of how to respond to her particular gift of being a precog, something she wasn’t sure she should or want to handle. She knew her sister Carol had the ability to sense danger and this seemed to be an extended and more explicit version that she herself had. So far, she had only had feelings whenever she was close by to someplace and it happened so infrequently, she really felt like she couldn’t get enough practice with it, which seemed fine; but if she didn’t have practice, then that would mean people would get hurt due to her inability to decipher what those feelings meant. Her sister and John had utilized a type of telepathic connection to allow her to sense her precog abilities with more active detail; hoping she would be able to tell the difference between a danger that might happen in the now or sometime in the future. Carol and Jennifer had tried to explain to her that the IRA bombing was not her fault, but it was like talking to a wall in that respect and she had all but gone out of her way to avoid her sisters’ sympathies so far. But she knew she couldn’t avoid them forever. And now with the suspicion that an old enemy of the Tomorrow People was coming about, she just needed the break, and coming home to something normal was exactly what the doctor ordered.

After a few minutes of organizing the kitchen a bit, she placed the mittens next to the lasagna and looked around, taking a long glance outside. The summer colors were still there and she could appreciate the warmer temperature here in London, then in Northern Scotland. She perked her head up, somewhat comparing herself to when a dog’s ear was raised when hearing something which only the canine could hear. It was quiet.

Too quiet. Dana thought.

Two teenage boys in a house alone and they’re quiet, was usually never a good sign from her experience. Dana softly walked up the stairs and peeked in her sister Jennifer’s room. Hans was inside alone, sitting cross legged, his Teepuh crystal in front of him. Not wanting to disturb him, she moved on, looking for Alexio. She got to her own room and discovered Alexio performing the same activity.

A frown came to her face as she proceeded to go quietly down the stairs, she saw the matter transporter equipment on her parents’ bed; two belts and a metal box. Too tired to really care at this point, she decided to just head down the lower part of the house. She went to the living room and flopped on the couch, somewhat annoyed by what her friends were doing. She knew where her Teepuh crystal was, but she had refused to bond with it. She didn’t know why she distrusted that object. Autumn had explained to her when she first received it that it was a way for telepaths to leave their most intimate thoughts in. While the woman did explain that no one could access it unless she gave them telepathic permission, she just couldn’t get to taking that final step. 

She settled on the couch, tired from her active morning cooking and getting the house ready for her parent’s return. With Hans and Alexio doing their own thing with their Teepuh crystals, they figured now would be the time to take a quick nap and comfortably settled in. 

The knock on the door continued as she woke up. She was immediately annoyed about the interruption, as she felt that she had barely closed her eyes. Noise coming from the stairs made her look in that direction to find Alexio on his way to answer it. Turning her head back to its former comfortable position, she made ready to fall asleep again. The weird retching sound which Alexio was making, obviously to annoy her, made her look back in irritation, and saw Jedikiah having Alexio in a choking hold. She barely had time to widen her eyes in shock when the shape changer twisted her friend’s head, hearing the snap of the neck and body crumbling to the floor in a heap. Dana barely got out a scream of fear when Jedikiah suddenly exploded in front of her, enveloping the house in a burst of heat and flame.

Hans came down the stairs when he heard Dana’s scream and found her halfway up the couch, staring forward.

“Mein Gott, Dana. What’s happened, what’s wrong?”

Dana panicked looked straight at him, seemingly unsure of who was in front of her; Alexio came down a few seconds later, wondering what was going on.

“Oh krikey…I’ve gone and become a nutter,” Dana muttered as she began to recover from her freak out.

Dana looked at her friends, who still had various responses of question and concern on their faces.

“Sorry…bad dream. I’m quite alright now, it was just so intense. Go back to what you were doing, so I can turn red with embarrassment by myself now, please,” Dana remarked.

“Anything you want to tell us?” Hans asked.

Seeing the worried faces of her recently made friends of just over a month inwardly felt embarrassing to her. She usually wasn’t one to cry or whine about things that hurt or upset her. She was so like her dad in that regard. However, since becoming a telepath, she seemed to realize that her empathy was a bit stronger than it usually would be. After the training and events of the past month which happened that affected these two young boys, as well as the Irish twins, she had been unexpectedly, developing a more comfortable attitude around them.

“It was about Jedikiah…he killed you and blew up the house,” Dana said softly, focusing a bit on Alexio.

“Oh,” Alexio said simply.

“That’s all you have to say?” Dana asked.

Alexio took a seat across from her. “What else is there? It was just a dream…a nightmare. Nothing more. I’ve had them too where I live. Wouldn’t be the first time I was kidnapped and put on a “death flight” and executed by being shoved out a perfectly good airplane. It’s what many people live with in Buenos Aires. Nothing has been heard from this enemy that John spoke of, and no proof he’s even alive.”

Hans shook his head. “C’mon Alexio. You know Dana’s sister, Carol, has had quite a few run-ins with this guy. It’s not unusual for her to have bad dreams about this character, due to the way he’s affected her family.”

“Obviously, so…changing the subject, what were you two arguing about upstairs earlier? You sounded like a bunch of quarreling little primary school busybodies,” Dana remarked.

“I was trying to instruct Alexio on how to set the coordinates for the matter transporters,” Hans said.

“I did have the coordinates set, you just wanted to show off,” Alexio said.

“Not showing off. Look, I explained that you had the general locale done proper, but you still needed to add the last two numbers for the longitude and latitude for the exact area you wanted to appear in. I keep telling you, it runs along the same method as a regular military map,” Hans explained.

“You know you’re not supposed to be bringing matter transporter belts from the Lab unless you’re actually using them for something,” Dana said.

“Well, how else are we supposed to learn, Dana? And we didn’t just bring the belts, we brought the transporter box as well. I was hoping we could matter jaunt something big later on,” Alexio said.

“Much like Stephen did with a van in outer space some years back?” Dana rolled back her eyes, as this was definitely not what she wanted to talk about during their quiet time away from Havenshire Castle. “You two will get in trouble, not me. Look, forget it. It was just a silly intense dream. I’m worrying about something that won’t happen. Hans, turn the television on, I want to play some Pong.”

Alexio was about to comment about Dana’s change of subject when Hans got motivated to do exactly that. Since being in Great Britain for the past month, he noticed that Hans had become somewhat infatuated with this tele-game. 

Alexio simply shook his head with mild annoyance at Hans’s quick distracting behavior and went back upstairs, intending to fiddle with the transporter some more; until realizing that a device of this nature should probably have a more experienced operator, which he wasn’t. He reluctantly set the device down on the bed of her parents’ room and proceeded to go back downstairs to avoid the likely trouble he would get into if he attempted to work on it by himself. The thought of a van being transported in space gave him the possibility of transporting the whole house there inadvertently, something he wasn’t about to be responsible for.

“Stupid Pong,” Alexio muttered as he went back downstairs to watch the proceedings.

***

Havenshire Castle, Scotland  
The Lab

“TIM, have you been able to figure out this odd transmission?” John asked after he appeared on the jaunting pad of the new Lab.

|I have not John. And interestingly, I am not the only one attempting to figure this out. A few government intelligence agencies have also discovered this rogue transmission. So far, they believe it to only be some electronic glitch in the system; which I believe they would accept, but for the fact it is very adept at evading the simplest scans. However, I have noticed a pattern which it has utilized and I have every confidence I will be able to contain and decipher it fairly soon|

While Kim and Warren the prior day had confirmed there was nothing off about the Chicago facility or its employees, John still couldn’t help thinking that there was still something foreboding about the whole proceedings. Could it really have just been a coincidence, considering the history they’ve gone through with Jedikiah since he first arrived, having the exact same details on the medallion as was on the villain’s amulet? Something elusive and oncoming, much like the gathering of storm clouds in the distance, seemed to be headed his way. He did not like experiencing this fearful-type of anxiety.

Shoving the thoughts away for a bit, John quietly took in the environment of the now thrice-built Lab. He had to admit, it was built quite well by Marhk, Andrew and Jennifer. Even Warren, Kim and Autumn had contributed a bit to its physical construction, via stronger-level telekinesis of sub-molecular utilization. He looked to his left and across, from the corner the jaunting pad was placed, quickly regarding the combined storage area of AE suits and various lab equipment. Moving up along that same wall was another closed space with more equipment and scientific instruments, with the photography dark room right next door. And just past the dark room was what was called the medical lab, surrounded by glass windows which could become opaque if needed to maintain privacy. As John continued to walk forward, he recognized a clear flat screen video monitor to his right. Not only could it receive video transmissions from around the globe from various media, it could also receive communications from various nearby star systems in Federation space. As he came closer to TIM, who was once again, situated from the ceiling, he saw a ceiling projector, which could go up for storage when not in use. In front of him were five tables, similar to the ones from the first Lab at the Underground. TIM was situated directly in the center of it all. Throughout the Lab, the walls were reminiscent of the prior two Labs; spartan and sterile looking for the medical area, and somewhat homier, like an office, as was used in the second version of the Lab. There were even a few plants on either side of the jaunting pad like before, and a few couches outside the perimeter of the table placements. To his far-right corner was an open space, to be used for any kind of occasion or experiment. Two doors were placed opposite ends of the room of the very spacious environment. The door nearest the jaunting pad led directly to the outside after a short walk inside the lower part of the castle. The other, led to the upstairs of the castle at ground level. Overall, John was quite satisfied with how this new incarnation of the Lab was; a good combination of the first and second Lab, as Mike had described it the day prior; and with the square footage being just over three thousand, it was certainly the biggest.

“Hello John. Have a good night’s sleep?”

John looked up and saw Elizabeth at the right-most table, closest to what was termed the living room area which had a few pieces of comfortable furniture and a large-size, flat screen video monitor. As he walked closer, he saw a few books and various papers in front of her. 

“Somewhat,” John answered. “It still seems too much of a coincidence, Elizabeth. And it wouldn’t be the first time Jedikiah made an unexpected appearance in our lives. It still concerns me as to how these medallions just happened to be in specific places, in physical relation near people who are close to us.”

“With nothing coming up with Chicago or Bethan Hall, we could just be chasing ghosts, John. Well…we could still look into the chapter in Frankfurt that’s started up recently, if you’re still that concerned. I’m sure Hans’s knowledge of the town could assist Mike in investigating it,” Elizabeth stated carefully.

“I have been considering that. Maybe have Stephen and Tyso tag along for good measure,” John added.

“Sounds like you’re wanting to make this into a type of training mission for Hans?” Elizabeth inquired.

Before John could answer, he observed Stephen appearing on the jaunting pad. He noticed the young man looked active, but distracted.

“Hey, everyone. TIM, could I get an iced tea from you, please?” Stephen asked.

|Certainly, Stephen|

The two older adults regarded their younger friend for a bit, who seemed to be thinking much too hard about something for doing so simple an act like sipping on a drink.

“Something on your mind, Stephen? You seem quite occupied with your thoughts,” Elizabeth said.

“I’m fine. I was just thinking about the neopaths. Maeve and Muirne went back to Warrenpoint to help out with what happened there this past week and Alexio and Hans went with Dana to help her get the house ready for when her parents come back from Argentina,” Stephen said.

John and Elizabeth quickly side glanced at each other. While it had been quite a number of years since they’d been around Stephen on a daily basis, they were still able to pick up on the same emotional resonances he would emit out when he was feeling down or distressed about something. While there was a tone of truth about his concern for the newest Tomorrow People, they could sense there was more to it than the activities of these specific five.

“Yes, I should talk to Dana and the others soon. I know she’s still upset about her perceived lack of control of her precog abilities regarding the bombing. I’ve barely been able to have conversations with the others,” John said.

“Well, Autumn is with Maeve and Muirne so they’ll be fine. I have to say, she’s really come along into her transition in our time period, her assimilation into our society has been astonishing,” Stephen said.

“She has at that,” John said quickly.

“She’s been helping you with a few things regarding your father, hasn’t she?” Elizabeth asked.

John nodded. “She has. Honestly, between you, TIM, Dr. Wilson, and Autumn, I don’t think we Tomorrow People will ever lack on receiving some type of quality care regarding our mental and emotion health.”

Elizabeth laughed. “Well, I’m not a social worker yet, John.”

“Looks like you’re getting ready for your classes. When do they start?” Stephen asked as he pointed to the books in front of her.

“This upcoming Monday. This weekend will be my last free one for a while, I’m afraid. I’m just finishing up a few details before browsing through a few of the books. Get a feel for what I’m going to encounter this semester,” Elizabeth said.

“That’s good. I’m not surprised. Everything you’ve learned from teaching and being a Federation ambassador will put you at the head of your class, I’m sure,” John said.

“Well, I’ve heard nothing but good things about the program. One of Dr. Wilson’s friends swears by their standards, they’re a really good lot,” Elizabeth said.

“This is good,” John said as he requested a soda from TIM, which immediately appeared on the table.

“So, when are you going to start working on some of those experiments you’ve been putting off. Wasn’t there a new-fangled invention you were toying with early this year while I was away?” Elizabeth asked.

“Um…yes, there was. Just some new wiring for TIM,” John said.

“Ah, the infamous Andrew taking apart TIM for the day fiasco. I remember now,” Elizabeth said.

“Oh yeah. Andrew told me about that incident last week. It sounded quite funny, John,” Stephen said.

Elizabeth studied John for a bit, somewhat gauging what was on his mind. “So, when was the last time you wrote in your journal?”

John was completely caught off-guard by the woman’s question. “Um…I’ve written in it, occasionally.”

“You have a journal, John? I wouldn’t have believed,” Stephen said with a slight joking tone in his voice.

John gave Stephen sour look. “Well, I’ve kept one since…for a long time now. 

Stephen leaned back in his chair, really looking around at the newest incarnation of the Lab. “Things have certainly changed. This layout seems much more comfortable than the original Lab.”

[[John, Elizabeth, can you hear me?]]

John automatically put his fingers together on the table when talking long-distance telepathically.

[Go ahead, Warren]

[[Kim and I are going to the Next Phase Foundation one more time. There seems to be some kind of activity that’s making the local news]]

Warren said.

[Well, I thought you two hadn’t found anything relevant. Has something changed?]

John asked.

[[No. It’s more out of curiosity than anything. Kim and I were talking to my Chicago friends and some of their stories were…shall we say, sounded a bit exaggerated. But knowing how some tall tales rely on some small grain of truth, we’re just going to observe the situation really quickly. No need to worry]]

[Okay. When will you two be coming back?]

John asked.

[[Probably in the next few days. We’re going to stay and help Gary and Heidi with a few odds and ends at the community center]]

[Right, we’ll see you soon, then]

John said.

[[Okay. See you all in a few]]

Warren said, which was followed by a loud and indignant exclamation.

[Warren, what’s wrong?]

John asked, quick fearful concern coming to his tone.

[[Um…nothing, John…uh, just being rudely reminded of something. Is Elizabeth there?]]

Warren asked.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows slightly at the mention of her name.

[I’m here, Warren. Um…what’s going on?]

Elizabeth looked askance at both John and Stephen who had curious looks on their faces directed at her.

[[Yes…uh, Kim was thinking that you might be interested in seeing some of the work that Gary and Heidi are doing at Job’s Place Community Center. Would you be interested?]

Warren asked.

[That would be nice to see the differing ways of community service. It would be a fascinating comparison which I could take you up on. But I have a multitude of things to get ready for this weekend when I start my course next Monday. Can we take a raincheck on that?]

Elizabeth asked.

There was more slight telepathic background noise, like a muted-out disagreement between Warren and Kim. Afterwards, the sound of a throat clearing itself, which wasn’t really needed in telepathic conversation, was heard.

[[Sure, no problem. Talk to you later]]

Warren quickly said as the telepathic link was quickly severed. 

There was an unexpected quietness emanating from within the Lab as the trio of telepaths privately recalled the peculiarity of the conversation.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think that Warren was on the verge of asking you out,” Stephen said in a slight joking tone. “And going by how you reacted, I’m thinking you would’ve said yes.

“Or being forced to ask,” John said, slightly chuckling.

Elizabeth regarded her two best friends, shaking her head slowly and sighing. “Between Penny Jackson and you two, one would think I don’t get out.”

John raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh? Is Mrs. Jackson attempting to set you up with someone?”

Elizabeth looked at the two young men, inwardly chiding herself for releasing so much information on this particular aspect of her personal life. “Her husband’s practice associates are close to hiring a Dr. F.B. Rogers, a well-respected name due to his work in pediatrics and she seems to believe that we would “work” well together.”

John nodded. “I’ve heard of him. Popular footballer back in his day. He was called “The Wolff” back then; ‘Liquidate the opposition!’ was his phrase, as I recall. He was going to make a career out of it but took a tumble after a hard collision with a rival team. A cruciate knee ligament injury, he had to get ten operations but it effectively ended his strong run. Read a few of his research papers over the years, he seems to have a good grasp on psychology of children and young adults. Sounds like a match made in heaven, Elizabeth.”

“Good to know what you do in your off time, John,” Elizabeth smirked good naturedly. “Remember what happened the last time you made assumptions about my love life.”

John immediately thinned his mouth in slight embarrassment, his face developing slight warmth from uncomfortableness.

“Sure, but what about Warren,” Stephen teased.

Elizabeth gave Stephen an eye-piercing glare, which caused him ever so slightly to sink down in his chair.

“I will admit, I’m sure it’ll amount to nothing more than some unrequited crush I’m having. I do get them on the rare occasion, you know,” Elizabeth explained to Stephen.

“Yes, well, I think Stephen can associate with that. How are things with Jennifer, anyway?” John said with a slight mock tease, and hoping to get Elizabeth’s recall of their talk from a few months ago forgotten.

“Ha-ha,” Stephen responded sarcastically.

“Yes, well, why don’t you two have this conversation elsewhere? Maybe check up on those three in the cave. Make sure they’re not trying to “blow up anything” as you’re so fond of stating from time to time, John,” Elizabeth said relating to Andrew, Jennifer, and Staarla.

“Yes, I’ve been helping Andrew with his hologram anchors so Staarla can appear anywhere on the Havenshire Estate. Although, I was thinking about getting something to eat first and I wanted to try Maeve’s soup she cooked up yesterday. Muirne has explained that it’s quite good,” John said.

“Excellent idea. It’ll be a good way for you to get to know some of our newest telepaths’ hobbies and talents better,” Stephen said.

“Dana and Hans helped out, I believe,” Elizabeth mentioned as she nodded her head toward the entrance whose steps would lead to the ground floor level of the castle.

“Well, this is good. Let’s partake in some new culinary samplings,” John said with a smile towards Stephen.

|As you all will be tending to various personal projects, I shall continue to analyze and decipher this rogue signal|

TIM said.

“Okay, TIM. I’m sure you’ll let us know when you find anything,” Stephen said.

***

Havenshire Castle  
September, 1979

John was at the opera, but for some reason there was so much noise. He had to shush the two children in the back twice already and in a stern, civil voice, demand that their parents keep them on track. It was peculiar because the audience was so small, and then Timon had shown up, yelling at him. But John knew that it wasn’t Timus but TIM…

John quickly woke up with TIM’s voice inside his head still. Still foggy from an unexpected afternoon nap he had taken, it took him a few moments to realize that it wasn’t some aftereffect of the dream he just had.

[TIM, what is it, what’s wrong?]

|John, I’m trying to get in contact with everyone. You must come to the Lab immediately|

Was there panic in TIM’s voice? John wondered to himself as he focused on waking up more. He quickly put on his clothes and jaunted to the Lab, even though he was within the Castle itself.

When John appeared in the Lab, he was somewhat surprised to find over half a dozen of the Tomorrow People already there. Before he even took a step, the appearance of two figures appeared on either side of him; Jennifer and Maeve, looking concerned. Everyone quickly took a seat or stood near the tables, waiting for TIM’s announcement.

|I finally managed to put together this odd conglomeration of video and audio signal which has been traveling the globe for the past twenty-four hours|

Everyone turned to the monitor screen which quietly came down from the ceiling near the tables. The screen showed the appearance of an old man with piercing eyes and a scraggly beard. A familiar face which at once elicited surprise and familiar fears from the majority of all currently present in the Lab.

Jedikiah.

“Hello, Tomorrow People of Earth. As I’m sure you are the only ones able to receive, decipher, and synthesize this message, I have no doubt to whom I am speaking to. As for my long-delayed return in your miserable lives, it should be obvious what I am doing on this despondent planet. I am here to take my revenge upon you all. Too many times, you have delayed or put your business into my personal affairs. I am here to tell you…no more. To ensure my success, my first step has been to capture your two advanced telepaths…Warren and Kim, I believe they’re called. Knowing of your knowledge of my mind control skills, know that you will not escape my wrath coming from your soon-to-be former friends, once I am through with them. Afterwards…I will liquidate every last one of you.”

John’s mind was racing quickly. Jedikiah was indeed back, and preparing to come after them all. And he had already captured two of his friends already. 

“Right, not much time. Stephen, I want you, Jennifer, Maeve, Muirne, and Andrew to contact the others. Get them back here asap. Elizabeth, Autumn, Kenny, you’re to come with me. We’re going to get Warren and Kim back.”

Quickly, everyone reacted with John’s statement. As Autumn and Kenny went to the side closets to retrieve a few stun weapons, Maeve and Muirne came up to him.

Muirne started. “We’d like to come along with you John. I’m not sure if you realize, but when Maeve and I are close enough to each other physically, our special powers do increase. We can be of help.”

Elizabeth took a quick glance at John, somewhat unsure of the potential of putting novices in such harm’s way, especially against an adversary whom they had tangled with numerous times already.

“I don’t know, I’m not ready to have you two go out on such a potentially deadly mission such as this. We literally have no idea what to expect in Chicago. I’m assuming…and hoping, that Kenny will be able to utilize his gifted talents related to subterfuge and stealth to allow us to get in and get out with Warren and Kim quickly,” John said.

“Let us prove our worth to you, John,” Maeve said. “If we can nip this Jedikiah in the bud before he hurts others of our kind, or anyone for that matter…take us along. We’ll listen to everything you say so you won’t have to worry about us.”

John recalled how saddened they were about the tragic events of their birth town this past week. Obviously, it wasn’t only Dana who was feeling responsible for what happened.

“You do exactly as Elizabeth and I say, and you leave if things get too chaotic, understand?” John asked in a tense tone.

The two Irish sisters nodded as Autumn and Kenny came back with the weapons.

“John, I don’t think we should do this. They’ve barely started to adjust getting used to having their powers,” Elizabeth said.

“Elizabeth, you know very well that many of us had to defend ourselves against people like Jedikiah soon after we broke out. Stephen had barely broke out and Jedikiah was already after us, and then Tyso was taken by Colonel Masters and he had yet to complete his breakout. Many of us have had to come up against adversaries, even you; remember our bout with that blue and green business? You barely had your powers for a week when that conflict began. Between the four of us, Maeve and Muirne will be safe, none of us will put them in any danger they can’t handle,” John explained.

“Right, let’s get going. I had TIM bring up the plans to the Next Phase Foundation facility just before Warren and Kim jaunted to Chicago. I have a decent idea on how we can get inside and where they might be holed up at,” Kenny said.

John nodded as everyone wrapped their stun gun holsters on their hips and quick paced to the jaunting pad.

“We’ll take care of things here, John,” Stephen promised.

“I know you will, Stephen,” John said as all six touched their jaunting bands and disappeared from view. 

***

Next Phase Foundation  
Chicago, Illinois

“That sounded very…dramatic, even for you Jedikiah,” Dr. Menze said as he finished watching the full audio and visual tape Jedikiah had made.

The scientist’s features were on a split screen on Jedikiah’s console; the left side having shown his message, while Dr. Menze was on the right.

“The last time the Tomorrow People had encountered me, I was quite determined to have my revenge on them. A combination of being sealed in a sarcophagus and damage received from the Kulthan during my time with them had caused me to become irrational and foolish, regardless of how the revenge was planned or accomplished. I must present the Tomorrow People with that same attitude and behavior if this long-term plan will come to fruition. For now, a small crew will be here to greet our young telepaths, who will invariably come to their friends’ rescue, no doubt,” Jedikiah said.

“What did you do them? From what I’ve read, I would think two advanced telepaths would be the holy grail of attainment, especially if you can get them to come to our side,” Dr. Menze confirmed.

“What I started with this Kim and Warren 10,000 years in Earth’s past is part of the long-term research I’m conducting. When our people found out about their presence in England last month during our pickup of our…special guest individual, I knew it could only be a matter of time before I would see them again. It does help to have kept in contact with past associates. Once it’s initiated, it will not only be interesting to see its developments, but to also observe how psychologically, personally, and politically it will affect the Tomorrow People and the Federation itself,” Jedikiah said.

“I see. Past associates?” Dr. Menze responded. 

“Yes, Dr. Menze. You’re not the only person I’ve corresponded with on this world. This woman and her family connections could conceivably assist in our cause against the Tomorrow People and Federation. It is her facility which we currently are utilizing, and you’ll be seeing her in Frankfurt at the other one,” Jedikiah said.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been using words such as ‘our cause’ lately,” Dr. Menze said, a prideful smile on his face.

“We’ll make sure the Tomorrow People encounter our parting gifts and then proceed immediately to Frankfurt, to pick up the recently attained package needed for special delivery to the South Pacific Facility. If we’re to determine how these Tomorrow People react to this controlled experiment which is being undertaken now, we’ll need all the data we can acquire. I’m sure your…Lord Sogguth will appreciate the steps taken to eventually control or eliminate the telepaths of Earth,” Jedikiah said menacingly.

“And what will you be doing?” Dr. Menze said.

“I’ll be staying here, getting ready for the next step of the plan. There are a few things I must see to, personally. In the meantime, do not under any circumstances, allow yourself to be noticed by Germany’s government agencies. We absolutely do not need this world’s governments to interfere with our experiment,” Jedikiah said to the person on the screen.

“Understood and acknowledged,” Dr. Menze said.

“Excellent,” Jedikiah said as he turned off the screen.

Jedikiah gazed at the screen for a moment longer, before turning to stand before a mirror. Inspecting himself as he was when he first and last encountered the Tomorrow People in this century. His anticipation was rising with the thrill of initiating his long-sought after revenge against these specific telepaths; short-term and long-term. The fact that the Sogguth needed the Earth for whatever purposes required, only helped in his personal pursuit to eliminate these specific telepaths on Earth and then eventually, the Federation. Even the Hollywood-inspired makeup and prosthetics on his skin and throughout his body, which enabled him to visually look as much as he could from his original and older self was tolerable. The image inducer would do the rest, making the Tomorrow People believe that they were seeing the Jedikiah most familiar by the majority of them. He stroked his beard contemplatively.

“Now, there will be no escape, Tomorrow People of Earth.”

***

Next Phase Foundation  
Chicago, Illinois 

The six telepaths appeared a few buildings down from their objective. After a few seconds of looking around, making sure they weren’t seen, they took an account of their surroundings.

“Interesting,” Elizabeth muttered.

“What is it?” John asked as he watched her fiddling around with the equipment she had brought with her.

“Catching some strong traces of barlumin,” Elizabeth explained.

“Autumn, are you able to sense if Warren and Kim are inside?” John tensely asked as he acknowledged Elizabeth’s comment.

Autumn shook her head. “I can’t sense anything. Let me take Kenny, we can walk on the territory while my bond-brother takes a look around the outer perimeter.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Kenny said.

John nodded. “All right. In and out. We all go together once you have an idea of how to get in. We can’t jaunt in a place we haven’t seen. We don’t know what we’re dealing with.”

Autumn and Kenny nodded and quickly proceeded out from the alley, quickly blending in with the normal hustle of various individuals walking on the sidewalk. They quickly came up to the building.

[[Everyone, I’m able to open the front door and there are a few people here…acting in very normal ways. As of now, I sense no danger. Shall I proceed?]]

Autumn asked.

[I’m already inside, Autumn. Actually had a person invite me in. Seems quite….ordinary here]

Kenny replied.

[We’re on our way. Find a place inside to visually reconnect]

John said as he motioned Elizabeth, Maeve, and Muirne to follow him. John barely acknowledged that everyone was driving on the “wrong side of the road” as he and the others crossed the street to the main front doors of the non-profit facility. Once inside, they quickly reunited with Autumn and Kenny.

“Not much going on here,” Kenny said. “Mostly reminds me of a regular business. The door I was looking for earlier is not here. They’ve done some renovations since the last time the plans, that TIM showed me, were made.”

“Don’t go too far Maeve,” Autumn said as she noticed the two sisters looking about curiously at the interior.

The group watched warily as a few more individuals casually came and went about their business. 

“John, I’m not getting any type of telepathic resonances here,” Elizabeth said.

“Nor I,” Autumn said.

[Guys, Muirne and I aren’t getting telepathic resonances, but we have found what seems to be a…for lack of a better word…secret entrance]

Maeve said.

The four remaining telepaths looked in the direction of where the Irish twins were and immediately quick-walked toward them. Once there, they realized that it was a type of service elevator.

“What do you think?” Muirne asked.

“I don’t recall Warren or Kim saying anything about a secret elevator,” Elizabeth said thoughtfully.

“The architectural plans did reveal that there was a sub- basement of some sort, so this is in keeping with what’s been officially recognized,” Kenny said. 

“Right. We all go. Safety in numbers,” John said suddenly.

Elizabeth noticed Kenny giving her a slight raised eyebrow. He had noticed too that John seemed a bit rushing in his decisions; whether because they had an advanced telepath in the group or the stronger joined abilities of Maeve and Muirne contributing to this behavior, she couldn’t say. However, if this had been a long-time friend of hers, like Warren was to John, who was to say she wouldn’t be basing her decisions on that type of emotion and friendship history.

“We must move cautiously,” Elizabeth said.

“Of course,” John said as he nodded with Elizabeth’s comment.

The group assembled into the elevator and pushed a button which would bring them down to the lowest level, which was only two floors down. Once arrived at their floor, they cautiously spread out, stun guns in hand. For the next five minutes, they all walked carefully and silently. It didn’t take long to for them to wonder where everyone was. The fact that they hadn’t encountered anyone was in itself, suspicious.

[John]

[Yes, Elizabeth]

[I get some peculiar environmental feelings in certain spots related to my telepathy]

Elizabeth pathed.

[Like a telepathic dead space, or blind spot? Yes, I’ve been experiencing this also. Something has clearly been going on at this foundation. The barlumin residue sensed outside make this quite plain]

John said with annoyed confidence.

[Everyone, I think Muirne and I have found Warren and Kim!]

[Turn on the tracker on your jaunting band, we’ll meet you there within the minute]

Kenny said. 

Inside of the next few minutes, the group managed to find the Irish twins and John, Elizabeth, Kenny, and Autumn helped them unhook the various medical tubes and connections from their unconscious friends. Kenny meanwhile was programming the matter transporters, with Muirne assisting him. 

“Elizabeth and I will stay here to find out any more information regarding where Jedikiah is. There’s obviously more to this place than meets the eye,” John said.

“You don’t want me to stay with you?” Kenny asked.

“No Kenny. I’m not sure who is at the Lab currently and your mother will need all the assistance she can get if complications arise in bringing Kim and Warren back to consciousness. You go with Autumn and the others,” John said.

Kenny nodded as he went to stand across from Autumn where Warren was lain. Maeve and Muirne stood across from each other over the unconscious form of Kim. Using telekinesis at the same time they jaunted, all six disappeared.

John regarded Elizabeth, who seemed to be much relieved about how their mission had come along so far. “Ready to explore?”

“Ready to get out of here. Feels like it’s been too easy moving around and finding our friends. What are you expecting to discover?” Elizabeth asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know. The fact that our telepathy finds telepathic dead space throughout these hallways is a strong giveaway that this Dr. Valeria Suarez is not who she portends to be. Five minutes and then we’re out of here, okay?” John stated.

“Okay, but we stick together. That way we lose nothing if our telepathy goes out, we’re still within visual and physical range of each other,” Elizabeth said.

The two telepaths had their stun guns out, warily walking through the still empty hallways. After a few quiet minutes, they managed to unexpectedly find their way back at the elevator they had used to come down earlier. 

“I think we should just jaunt out of here, John. I’m not getting a good feeling about this,” Elizabeth stated.

John looked around, saw the growing anxiety developing on her features. “Yes, I think you’re right. We can come by another time to investigate this place. It would be good to find out more about the current activities of this Next Phase Foundation and Dr. Suarez in the safety of the Lab.”

John and Elizabeth holstered their stun guns and touched their jaunting bands, proceeding to jaunt back to the Lab, eager to find out how their two friends were doing. So, it was still a point of surprise when they were continuing to stare at the sterile walls of the basement.

“We can’t jaunt?” Elizabeth blurted out.

John quickly took out his stun gun; but still, no one had come around to surprise or apprehend them.

“Right, looks like it’s the elevator then. We’ll try and see if we can jaunt when we’re able to put some distance from this basement.”

Elizabeth nodded and they both proceeded to step inside the elevator. After a tense minute, the elevator stopped at their destination. Being prepared for whatever would happen, they readied themselves, stun guns pointed forward. The doors opened…to the same quiet environment of the ground level as it first was when they came in.

“We still don’t have our special powers, we should just go,” John said to Elizabeth.

The two quickly began to walk toward the doors but were shockingly surprised by the appearance of four horrific looking creatures, horizontally yellow stripes around its body, with tentacles on the sides and bug type eyes on its top.

“Elizabeth, run! They’re medusas!”

John pushed Elizabeth toward the door as he fired a stun gun at the closest one. 

“Too late, John! You will not escape this time!” 

Elizabeth turned around in revulsion as she recognized the voice of Jedikiah. She knew all about medusas and what they could do; she automatically reached out to John and tried to physically pull him along with her. She believed they could still get out the door before any of the creatures blocked their route physically. However, she saw the appearance of a few individuals, all of whom were coming toward them.

“Elizabeth, go!” John shouted.

“I’m not leaving without you!” Elizabeth cried out as she fired at one of the individuals.

Elizabeth was quite shocked that her first shot hadn’t slowed the person down, she fired again and it slowed him down. She fired a third time and he finally collapsed to the floor.

John fired another stun gun volley at a medusa, but it continued to come after him. Their effects were starting to affect his mind. 

“Leave Elizabeth!” John cried out to Elizabeth.

“No!”

Elizabeth retreated her arm from John’s, inadvertently taking his jaunting band with her, the force of her pull causing it to fall a few meters in front of her. She pumped out three more volleys in rapid succession, falling another individual. Her adrenaline was keeping her going as she managed to escape, while haphazardly, out from the clutches from another male who had tried his best to envelope her in a law enforcement-influenced restraining move. Wild-eyed with the energy and confidence from her escape, she began to point her stun gun at the last person coming after her when a loud shot rang through the open room, stopping everyone and everything in their place. She looked toward the direction where it came from and saw a few more individuals who had entered into the spacious lobby. One of them had a rifle pointed directly at John’s head. Jedikiah walked slowly and purposely toward John, still keeping an eye on Elizabeth. 

Jedikiah stopped within two feet of John, challenging him with his focused stare, as was John surprisingly.

“John…leader of the Tomorrow People. After all this time, we finally have our talk, at last,” Jedikiah had a cruel look in his eyes.

“Jedikiah. Let Elizabeth go and I’ll come quietly,” John said.

“No John, don’t!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“Enough of this drama!” Jedikiah burst out loud and abruptly grabbed the rifle from his associate’s hands. He pointed it directly at John’s head.

“Elizabeth, you have one chance to leave and to tell your telepathic brethren that I’m coming after them…or you can watch me kill John, your choice!” Jedikiah bellowed.

Elizabeth was at a loss, her body still shaking from her adrenalin induced physical conflict. She felt she wanted to do more, but it would cost the life of her friend. She looked at John urgently, and she knew even without her telepathic powers that he would understand her choice. She saw that he desperately wanted her to leave, needed her to leave…to survive. Her mouth involuntarily thinned into an angry line, before she turned and ran out the lobby, hastily grabbing the fallen jaunting band, before practically stumbling into the outside.

John proudly watched Elizabeth make her choice, seeing her run out the door, not out of cowardice or fear…but out of survival. Survival for his people, no matter what.

“You lose Jedikiah.”

Jedikiah perceived his prisoner with contemplation. “No John, you will…and more than you think.”

John had barely turned his head towards Jedikiah when he was struck in the temple with the butt of the rifle, knocking him to the floor unconscious.

Jedikiah turned to his associates and ordered them to take John and the medusas out to their waiting vehicles. 

“The war begins,” Jedikiah said in an almost tender voice, which belayed his violence laden cruelty.

Elizabeth looked back frantically, barely feeling her special powers return. She saw the apparently unconscious body of John being put inside the vehicle, medusas surrounding him in close proximity. She wasn’t sure how she could get to him without the medusas cancelling out her abilities. And then she saw him…Jedikiah. While she had never officially met the shape changing robot, his face was unmistakable as the man he imitated was older, a beard, and dark piercing eyes.

“Come, come, Elizabeth! Surely you still believe you can rescue John on your own! Do it….do it! Waste the chance I’ve given you to temporarily escape and warn your friends!” Jedikiah gloated.

Elizabeth aimed her stun gun at the shape changing robot and fired at him. As expected, it didn’t have any effect on the evil robot, nor the expanded medusas. 

The two humans had just put John into the back of the vehicle, quickly closing the doors and briskly moved to the driver and passenger doors.

|Elizabeth, we have a situation. Jaunt back to the Lab immediately|

[I can’t TIM. Jedikiah has John and they’re about to take him away. I need Autumn and the others to come back and help me rescue him]

Elizabeth practically pleaded.

|Medusas have been appearing throughout England, Germany, Argentina, and France. We believe they are causing potential telepaths to breakout prematurely and violently. You must come back|

Elizabeth could only infuriatingly watch as Jedikiah winked at her cruelly and proceeded quickly into the waiting car.

[Okay TIM. Damn it……jaunt me in]

Elizabeth frustratingly said, tears forming in her eyes. She knew instinctively that TIM wouldn’t call her from a moment like this unless it was truly an emergency. She inwardly swore to herself that she would come back for John, no matter what it took.

Jedikiah looked a moment longer at the spot where Elizabeth had just been. A slow developing emotionless smile began to appear on his features as he contemplated his next moves against them. 

***

Elizabeth appeared on the jaunting pad and immediately went towards TIM and from the looks of it, quite a few worried looking telepaths who were preparing something with Dr. Wilson’s assistance. 

“TIM, will you be able to jaunt these to Carol and Stephen?” Dr. Wilson asked.

|Provided I am able to contact them. With the combination of breakout energy and the presence of medusas keeping such communication at a minimal, it will be challenging, but manageable|

TIM replied.

“Breakouts and medusas?” Elizabeth spoke in a way that demanded an answer, and quickly.

|Elizabeth, in my search for Jedikiah’s message, I had been getting local reports of extreme violence in areas around the world. After we realized through the videos that the creatures in the background were medusas, they all went to try and pacify the situations|

TIM explained.

Elizabeth watched the videos of chaotic scenes and what looked to be the appearance of medusas in the camera angles.

|Carol, Kenny, and Stephen have taken the others and jaunted to Buenos Aires, Killarney, and Frankfurt respectively to fight against and quell the near riot conditions. They have managed to get out the information to us here, that the medusas are creating some dangerous effect on young individuals who were close to breaking out|

Elizabeth looked in horror and distress, much like Jennifer and Andrew were.

“Where were you all? We tried to contact you but couldn’t,” Jennifer said.

“Jedikiah had medusas, Jennifer. There would’ve been no way for you to get a hold of us,” Elizabeth said as images of John in the clutches of their arch enemy still in her mind. “Where’s Autumn?”

“She’s in the medical portion with Dr. Wilson and Aisha tending to Warren and Kim,” Andrew said.

Elizabeth could only shake her head as she placed John’s jaunting band on the table. “TIM, it was a trap. Jedikiah was waiting for us the whole time. He has John and I don’t know where he’s taking him.”

***

Killarney, Ireland

“I can’t hear anyone!”

Kenny and Muirne attempted to cover their ears from the telepathic screams which were emanating from the breakout the Killarney youth was experiencing. Maeve seemed to be attempting to quell the pain the young boy was having but it just wasn’t working. The two medusas were expanded and keeping the telepaths from accessing their full powers.

“Shoot the tranquilizer at the medusa!” Kenny yelled to Muirne.

Muirne fired the dart directly at the medusa, but while the contents of the tranquilizer had prompted the medusa to stop its physically aggressive attack, it was still affecting the teenager who was in the throes of a massive break out. 

“It’s too much!” Maeve shouted as the telepathic noise increased in her head.

Kenny was feeling the intense effects of the most powerful breakout he had ever experienced. Somehow, he was able to see through his closed eyes that the remaining medusa was going after a few bystanders who happened to have the unfortunate timing of being in the vicinity at the wrong time. He heard them scream as they attempted to run away in the opposite direction. The medusa was starting to go after them when it suddenly stopped and abruptly burst into flame. 

The boy who was in the throes of his breakout screamed once more, seemingly at the top of his lungs, before suddenly and completely falling flat to the ground. 

With the absence of the telepathic screams, Kenny was first to reorient himself, quickly searching for the other medusa before it went to cause more havoc. But all he saw were two mounds of burning objects, objects that at one time, had been medusas.

Kenny quickly went to the direction that the boy collapsed at, after quickly accessing the movement of the Irish twins, who were slowly recovering from the attack, Maeve was already checking on the boy.

“The medusa forced him to breakout. Is this normal?” Maeve asked in her still shocked state.

Kenny shook his head. “That’s the problem. These creatures are only supposed to take away our special powers, not force a breakout.”

Muirne had a sad look on her face as the paramedics began to arrive. The two quickly stood back to allow them to do their work in attempting to resuscitate the young boy, with no success.

“The medusas burned themselves from within, they’re not supposed to do that either?” Muirne asked.

“No. This is disturbingly unexpected,” Kenny said. “Really, really bad.”

“The poor lad,” Maeve softly said as she continued to watch the paramedics.

“Why is this happening? Muirne asked.

Kenny responded to her question. “I’ve seen this before. Some non-telepathic race…or Jedikiah, use medusas to fight against telepaths. But this is something new…on a par of, I don’t know…these medusas were acting very uncharacteristic of their species.”

“Biological warfare?” Muirne asked in plain shock that she would even have come up with that idea and terminology.

The former Federation ambassador turned to give his charges a focused eye. “Whether it is or isn’t, as of this moment, we are at war.”

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
